The Changeover
by NightlyRayne
Summary: So I died and got reincarnated into Rin Nohara. Wonderful. To change or not to change the plot! THAT IS THE QUESTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter One

Darkness.

That's what surrounds me as I took in the area where I was located. Everywhere I looked was black and nothingness. It wasn't hot or cold. It had no temperature, the place I inhabited was a big black thing of nothingness and I don't know what to make of it. I was slightly hesitant to explore, because thanks to those bloody horror movies, I'm slightly scared that Freddy Krueger or Jason would pop out and say hello…with their lovely sharp weapons. I swallowed my fear and started taking baby steps around in the darkness. I let my shaking hands in front on me, to see if I can feel something solid.

After about 20 minutes of finding absolutely nothing, I gave out a huff and crossed my arms.

_Am I dead? In a coma? What's going on? _I thought as my eyebrows furrowed. The last thing I remembered was walking my dog across the street and then BAM! Bella and I went flying. I remember grabbing her before we fell. The very last thing I remember was the screaming and blue sky before I lost consciousness as I impacted the asphalt.

And now I'm here. Of course I don't know where here is. I looked around again and shrugged. I started walking just for the heck of it. After a while I noticed a small beam of light ahead of me. Curious, I began walking towards it. As I got closer I noticed that the light began to grow. After a while I began to hear incoherent voices. "_Hello!?" _

The voices became louder and snippets of conversation was coming through as I got closer to the light. "_Can anyone hear me?!" _

I was about 2 feet away from the bright light when I heard, "PUSH!"

_Huh? _I thought in bafflement, _push what?_

I about jumped out of my skin with surprise as the voice before pretty much growled out push. Scared I did what was asked and "pushed" near the light. A sharp, painful scream erupted when I did, so startled, I stopped. I gazed at the bright light and slowly treaded to it. I brought my hand to the light and felt my body being lifted towards the light, when I heard, "The head's crowning!"

_Huh?_ Was my last thought as I was blanketed by a very bright light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I gained consciousness, the "bright light" was the lighting in the room. For some reason I couldn't see properly, everything was blurring and when I think it straightens out, it goes blurry again. My hearing is the same, I only hear snippets of the conversation going around me. I noticed the people before me started talking by the movement of their lips. They seem a little big to me, but I overlook it to try to figure out what they are saying. No matter how hard I concentrated, all I got was,

"-Name"

"Will- Rin"

"-San"

…..Huh? What in the world is a Rin or a San? I don't understand. I was shaken out of my musings when I was suddenly being picked up. Startled I gazed into a pair of light blue eyes of the doctor, as I flew into the arms of another. I was looking into a pair of tired light brown eyes and a smiling face. I was about to smile, until something flashed, curious I looked up and froze.

Staring in horror, I gazed at the hitaite with the insignia of the leaf.

Panicked, I did the only thing reasonable,

I screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So I panicked, a lot. But honestly how can anyone blame me? I thought something like this was something people only wrote about in those fanfiction stories I read about. Nothing but fiction, nothing real, these people were characters not actually real people. So I thought I had the right to panic. It makes sense, because of the darkness I encountered, I actually did die when that car hit me, the reason why everything looks bigger, why I couldn't hear, why I couldn't see. I'm a baby again. And not just any baby, I'm Rin Nohara, the exact Rin who Obito falls in love with, the Exact Rin who got kidnapped and who eventually got the three tails put into her, the exact Rin who sacrifices her life by getting impaled by Kakashi's Chidori, _The _exact Rin who caused Obito to go insane with rage and hatred and pretty much doomed mankind to extinction.

Oh yes, that Rin Nohara.

No pressure or anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N : Yes another one and I know its short but its just to get started kinda like a prologue and with this story and my other, Life Lessons Learned, I'm gonna do it a little bit differently than my first story. Once I get it up to beat, I'll let ya know what's going on :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….Sad Day

Chapter two

Being a baby with a mind of a 22 sucks ducks, I swear. I thought I could handle it because I have some patience. Albeit a little bit, some nonetheless, but after a week I feel like sticking a kunai in my eye. These people won't let me do anything! Try to explore the house, "_No, no Rin, stay there." _Try to go outside, "_Rin, I thought I told you to stay in the house!" _Try to play with toys (Course those "toys" was actually really sharp weapons, but tomato, tamahto.) Now that part was actually kind of funny. The woman taking care of me (cause I have no idea where my mother is at the moment) actually looked like she pissed herself. "_RIN! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE!" _

So I'm in prison doing my time, just thinking. Remember kids if you do the crime, you do the time.

I gazed at the room through the wooden bars of the baby crib. It was a small room, with a cube like window, a small closet and enough room to put a small dresser. After a week being away from the woman I was to call mother, I was slightly worried. I hope she didn't have any problems while giving birth to me (That sounds extremely weird, just saying). Granted she might be on a mission cause hello! It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's a ninja. That must be it, she may be on a mission the time she was not around.

Not giving the subject another thought, I strolled on to much more dangerous territory: The Future. I'm still contemplating about whether I want to stay to the plot or officially mess it all to pieces, granted I think it would be completely beneficial if I did change it drastically, but I'm also thinking about the cons. Mental list here we come!

Pro: Save Obito, by not befriending him, in which case he will not eventually come to my rescue when I- Rin gets kidnapped, (again so weird).

Con: Kakashi won't get the sharigan, which made him into the famous Copy Cat Ninja

Pro: Save Minato and Kushina from their untimely demise.

Con: Naruto may not come out the way the anime portrays

Pro: Obito would be on our side if Madara decides to act out anyway (because hello he honestly doesn't need him, he's just a really great and strong piece in his little game.)

Con: I will have no idea who the leader of Akatsuki will be.

Hmm, choices,choices. To change or not to change. Or there's option C, where I don't become a ninja, and live the life of a civilian with a steady job that keeps me safe. And that way I won't have the future in danger because I won't be a factor to its demise.

…

…

…

Yeah, no that's too boring, I just came from a boring life, why do I want to do it again? So my decision is!

Drum role please!

….

….

….

…. To Change the plot! Of course you saw that coming because what kind of person with the power of knowledge doesn't want to help? Plus I'm really good with meddling into people's affairs. So it won't be a big deal.

Hmm when should I come across some of the characters? Should I get them used to my presence before the academy or should I just meet them all at the academy? Huh I'm not quite sure what- Hold on what's this?

I look over at the door, to find the woman who looked after me at the door. Her face was a little red, and her eyes swollen and tears were cascading down her face. She kept staring at me, and I, her. She was an old lady, looks to be in her early fifties. After she broke out of her trance, she came over to my crib. I saw her place her hands on the top of the crib. She was gripping it so hard, her knuckles started turning white. Finally, after a few minutes she put the side down and picked me up. She then went to where the cube like window and began rocking back and forth and hummed a song.

Being rocked back and forth was making me sleepy, so with little restraint I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in the arms of the old woman staring down at me with a look of nostalgia. Once she noticed me gazing back at her, she snapped out of it and smiled down at me.

I noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

As the days went by I realized the old woman would sometimes go in daze. Sometimes she'd snap out of it and then there are times where she would remain that way for hours.

After being here for a month, I finally put the dots together. The woman who gave birth to me had died, that very week I was born, the seventh day when the old woman came into my room. I also realized that the old woman was actually my grandmother; the woman who died was her daughter. I felt bad, because I guessed she was the only child she had and I indirectly killed her.

Another detail I realized was that the father was nowhere to be seen, any family member for that matter. It would seem, my grandmother and I are the only ones remaining of our clan.

As the days went into months, five months flew by. During this time I figured I'd act like a baby, well as much as I think a baby should act, mind you, I think I creeped my grandmother out quite a bit. I figured until I reach one years old, there really was no need to do anything yet, but once I do reach it, oh boy here I come!

I've realized that I creeped her out by my silence day in and day out because let's face it, babies cry like all the time. I think I about just gave her a mini heart attack when I asked for food, well motioned for it rather.

It was about two days ago, when I noticed her eating what looked like pudding, I scooted over to her. Once I reached her, I patted her leg. She instantly looked down, I then pointed to the food in her hand and then I pointed to my mouth. She was flabbergasted. This was the first time I told her I was hungry, because most of the time she knew when I was hungry. I suppose I surprised her with me motioning instead of crying. I was not about to cry for food, I'm 22 years old, well in mind anyway, I was not about to do something so demeaning. After her initial shock, she gave me what I wanted. And must I say it was delicious.

It was coming close to my first birthday and I couldn't wait! Being able not going to the bathroom sucked ducks seriously. I decided not to start my "training" right off the bat, I really didn't want to give my grandmother a heart attack.

But after a week, it was fair game.

Look out ninja nation, I, Rin Nohara, is about to change the future, one step at a time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Three

White walls.

White floors.

White ceilings.

White clothes.

White sheets.

Can you guess where I am? Hospital, you guessed? Well you are most certainly right. I also bet you're wondering why I'm here of all places seeing as I'm physically only one years old, but let us back track shall we?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five Hours Earlier…

I've finally turned one year old, time to commence my "training". And what I meant by that is, walking (gonna skip crawling altogether), speaking, potty training (again), and when I've mastered all of that; I'm going go hard core meaning the ninja stuff. Of course I'm gonna keep that quiet; don't need Danzo at our doorstep anytime soon. I don't know about some, but I enjoy being human.

I waited a week, just like I said before I started, because I really don't want grandma keeling over due to shock.

Seeing as walking is what I need the most first off I started on that. I scooted/rolled over to the wall, once there I sat up. I put my small pudgy hands on the wall. I then sat up on my knees. Once there I shakily stood to my feet, while holding onto the wall. I let out a triumphant giggle when I stood there for over two minutes without falling. I decided to take it further by taking baby steps sideways, as my hands held onto the wall. After the shaking in my legs ceased I began taking bigger steps sideways. Once I master the crab walk, I turned to where I was facing the room, with one hand on the wall and the other by my side. I took baby steps at first, to get the hang of it. Afterwards, I was able to walk without holding onto the wall, (granted I was near it just in case my body decided it got tired). Confident, I started taking steps to the middle of the room. I wobbled here and there, but I eventually got to the small table in the center.

I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "Oooogaba eba!"

Which translates to 'I did it'! in my mind. Cause remember people I haven't grasped the whole talking yet, it takes time.

I looked back at the wall, thinking. Should I try jogging? Yeah, why not. So I took off, well as fast as small legs can go. I made it without falling, my face was flushed with excitement and exertion. I did it a couple more times for the heck of it.

Now usually this is the part when the adult walks in and see what's happening and with shock she lets out a loud gasp and the child in question loses her balance and falls. Dang I must be psychic or something because lo and behold that's what happens.

My grandmother comes in while I'm running back and forth from the small table to the wall. And in my excitement, I didn't see or hear her. So when she let out a loud gasp, I grew startled and lost my balance. Can you guess what happened?

If you guessed that my forehead ended up hitting the edge of the small table you guessed right.

And let me tell you, it flipping hurts big time, and my small body, not used to the immense pain, I started wailing.

Grandmother was at my side in an instant, making the road runner look slow. Apparently the head wound was serious, because her face drained all color. She quickly got her shoes on, (as quickly as any person can go, when holding a baby) and went out the door.

This granny can get it, I'm telling you, she's pushing people out of her way left and right. I think on the way, she pushed a little boy down as well. Poor kid.

Once through the hospital doors, the doctors took one look at me and started barking out orders. A giggle passed through my lips, seeing the nurses running around looking like chickens with their heads cut off.

One of the nurses came over and snatched me out of grandmothers hands and raced me to a room to fix my wound.

She gently took some cloth and pushed it against my forehead to stop the bleeding. Then she gently cut my bloodied shirt off and threw it in the trash. She went to the small dresser and pulled out and small white gown to put over me.

By that time, a doctor came in and another nurse; once they were near me, the nurse who brought me, took a hold of my arms and the other took a hold of my legs. He then pulled out a syringe with a needle the size of a worm. Okay, I don't mind needles and what not but when I know he's gonna use that needle and stick it in the wound, well, that's not gonna happen boo-boo. So taking advantage that I'm a baby, I started screaming and wailing and flailing my limbs (or trying to) to get that blasted thing away from me. They made cooing sounds trying to get me to calm down, pssh yeah right that craps not gonna work on me buddy! My efforts doubled trying to get away, but it was fruitless as I felt the needle go into the wound and the numbing sensation began to take in place of the pain. My tense body began to relax, as I felt the nurses pull away and let the doctor near my forehead. He had another needle but with what looked like thread. I then felt the sensation of my skin being pulled together like a seamstress sowing clothing. Not too long after, the wound was stitched up and I wasn't in any immediate danger.

Suddenly, the door busted open, with my grandmother standing in the threshold looking like a mess. Once she saw I was alright, she busted out in tears and came over to my side. She began to affectionately rub the side of my face. Feeling dreadful, I decided to grab her finger and began cooing and babbling only babies are known for. She gave me a watery smile.

The doctor gained her attention and he motioned to the door. She nodded and bent down to give me a kiss on the top of my head.

And here we are. Although I just got to thinking about some things, one: why didn't they use medical justsu to heal my wound and 2: I'm a one year old, why are they leaving me by myself. I shrugged my shoulders, oh well, the world may never know.

After a few minutes my grandmother came in and picked me up and we began our trip back home. Not even half way down the hall, a voice called out to my grandmother. She turned us around and greeted the newcomer with a warm smile. The man before us had silver gravity defying hair and onyx eyes. He had his hitaite in the traditional place, on his forehead. He began speaking animatedly to my grandmother; whereas I'm trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. He held up one finger, motioning for one minute, when he went into a room.

Still trying to place him where I knew him from, it hit me like a ton of bricks when he came back, but with a companion. The one year old baby was none other than Kakashi Hatake and the man must me his father, Sakumo Hatake. Well shitake mushrooms! I didn't want to meet him yet! And I can only guess that's what Hatake wants. Not on my watch buddy! Not today at least! So I did what any normal baby would do when they meet someone strange.

I screamed bloody murder.

The look of horror and concern lit Hatake's face, as he backed away.

I heard my grandmother apologize and explained why I was there. She then turned around. I looked back into the eyes of Kakashi.

_Not today Kakashi, not today. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: BOOM! Got another one done! And a ton more to go! But anywho those who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story….. YOU LIKE IT! YOU REALLY LiKE IT! You guys brought tears to my eyes in happiness! Thanks so much :D Until next time, LEAF ON! Ya know cuz they're in Konoha haha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Four

So I'm incarcerated.

.

.

.

Again.

It's getting quite troublesome to be completely honest. We were home not even twenty minutes when I decided to explore seeing as I could walk now. Besides the wound on my head was only a flesh wound nothing too serious…

Who am I kidding, it hurts like really bad. That's why I'm trying to explore the house so I don't think about the pain. But once my Grandma saw me wobbling away, she let out indignant "No you don't Rin!" and grabbed me and put me in this awful prison.

So here I am, in this crib trying to find a way out, but to no avail my height tends to be a infuriating factor in trying to escape. So I just lay there, by myself and my pain. A little angst-y but I mean I have nothing else to keep me busy, well besides my thoughts but that too can get a little angst-y.

I really wanted to find a mirror, (I've yet to see my reflection, because really, I already know what I look like. Why hammer in my head that I'm really here and not going anywhere?) I wanted see how bad the damage was. I mean it feels not that big, but knowing my luck it's pretty long and ugly looking.

I looked at the wooden bars holding me hostage and let out a sigh. I suppose I won't get to see for a while, if my lovely Grandma has a say in it. I shrugged in defeat as I thought about my predicament.

On to the future! Or what supposed to happen if I didn't interfere! I rubbed my chubby hands together in glee at all the possibilities that can happen now I'm here. Although meeting Kakashi so early in the game was not intended; I almost had a mini heart attack when I saw his mini onyx eyes on me. I am not proud stooping so low to that level but It was hilarious seeing the shocked and scared look that covered the older Hatake's face Hehehe. I was hoping to meet my "future" teammates in what was said, _THE FUTURE. _Not now, not when we're toddlers, when we become a team. It's already gonna be hard enough when Obito and I go to the same school. Sheesh, talk about pressure. I feel like fate hates me very much sometimes. It's like the future of the generation to come depends on me.

In my past life I've had responsibilities and the likes, just about how every adult has. Bills, college, trying to find a future for themselves, ya know the works. Once I unpredictably died not too long ago. I thought about everything I had yet to do. Finish college, start my career, fall in love, get married, have kids, watch my kids grow up and have families of their own, retire, and then eventually die. I never expected this. I never expected to come from one world and go into a whole new world (_Aladdin_ quote intended). I thought I knew what being an adult really meant. I thought the responsibilities I had was great, I thought I had it all planned out, I thought I matured enough over the years, I thought, I thought. I thought a lot but what it really boils down to is the fact I'm no longer in the place I once called home, no longer the person people knew by name. I'm now the, once thought fictional character of a T.V. show, Rin Nohara. And I still don't know how I'm gonna cope with the fact that people aren't going to associate by my past name, but by the name of Kakashi's and Obito's female teammate. Plus the responsibility upon my shoulders to make sure, Obito doesn't go crazy and so Naruto might actually have a decent life. It's maddening to say the least, oh and let's not forget about the small detail of not dying. Ok it's a huge detail, but I won't think about it too much.

This sucks ducks seriously.

I let out a sigh, I suppose the first thing to do on saving this world is not to form that bloody love triangle that happenend between Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. But how am I gonna do that? I honestly don't want Obito to love me. I mean it'll be kinda weird having a psychotic Uchiha, bent on having the entire world full of robots to show that emotion towards me. I know, I know, what you're thinking, 'but he's not there yet, why don't you give him a chance? And leave Kakashi in the dust?' Yeah no, for one even though Obito would not turn out the evil Tobi, who's to say Kakashi won't turn out like that? Plus, just the thought about it kinda turns my insides all to knots. And I love Kakashi to pieces; he was one of my favorites during my time. And no that does not mean I'm gonna follow him to the ends of the Earth like a love sick puppy. He was my favorite when he was an adult and the sensei to Naruto and the rest. I mean I think what I'm gonna do is make them, oh yes I said MAKE, form a bond so deep that they wouldn't want to leave Konoha and have an organization bent on the worlds destruction. That seems like a good enough plan to start off with, for right now at least. Plus I'm gonna try to stray away from the 'L' word because scrupulously it's kinda awkward to date someone who is half your age, well mentally anyway. Although I can't wait, till I'm of age so I can actually socialize with people, and have something to do. I think my death will be by boredom, if this whole process goes any slower.

Speaking of kids my age, who else is in the same age group? Ok so we all know Kakashi and Obito are among that group. Who else?

My eyebrows furrowed in thought. The senseis of the future generation, possibly? Oh yes! Of course! Because wasn't it Might Gai, who always challenged his 'rival' Kakashi to ridiculous challenges? And Asuma and Kurenei are about the same age, seeing how they know one another when they get older. But I wonder, if Obito was the only Uchiha to go to the academy and if there were any Hyugas, Aburames, Inuzukas, Naras, Akimichis, or Yamanakas? The world may never know…. Until a few years, when I go to school, of course. Huh I wonder what they'll look like as chibi children. I started to picture it, but stopped. Actually on second thought never mind, I'll find out when I see them.

I realized a little too late on while I was imprisoned, when I felt the first signs of the sand man taking affect as I felt my eye lids droop. Sleep eventually won out as eye lids closed and I knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: To my guest who reviewed wondering about the pairings in this story. The main character Rin will have a relationship. Just not now, she still feels older than them and it just weirds her out. As for who I plan on her being with, well, that's a surprise :P

Chapter Five

Talking. Easy right? Yeah no, It's flippin' bloody difficult I tell you! You would think, seeing as I already know how to speak, from my previously life, I would get it just like that; like how I got walking very easily. Nope, nadda, try to say grandma, comes out gibberish. Like something that robot from Star Wars would say. Every time I would fail, I could see relief in my grandma's eyes. Probably still freaked out from the walking incident a few months ago. Yes you heard right, a few months. I couldn't leave that blasted crib for more than I needed to. Every time grandma came to get me, she'd get me long enough to eat, change my diaper (I can't wait till I can use the potty by myself), or just wanted to hold me. She never let me go on the floor. After a month or two (couldn't really tell how long, since ya know I was in that bloody crib for a good part of that time) we went to the hospital to get the stitches out. Thankfully I didn't run into little Uchiha's or Hatake's.

So now I've decided to learn how to speak, because honestly I'm tired of sounding like a caveman whenever I need something. I never imagined it would be harder than this though. Granted I knew it would take me a bit longer than walking but geez!

I got to thinking about it and came to a solution. I figured because my first language was indeed English, it would take me a lot longer to grasp the Japanese language. Granted I know some words in Japanese, but it's very tiny. And yes I know what you're thinking, 'But you're a baby! Babies tend to pick up the language up much faster than an adult!' Yeah, no, you're wrong. And here's why, I may be psychically a baby, but my mind, my mentality is that of a 22 year old AMERICAN woman, whose first language is English. It's gonna be a lot harder for me, because of it, but no fear! The genius is here! (who may or may have not lost her marbles, but that's yet to be determined.)

After several months of incarceration, (I'm two by the way), she finally allowed me to leave that bloody death invention known as the crib. And boy was I excited. I pretty much ran throughout the house screaming, "Aaba Daba!"

Which translates to "I'm free!" in my mind. Still not grasping the whole talking thing; I tried to imitate my grandmother, and it always came out gibberish.

So hopefully since I'm free, maybe I can find a book, (children's of course, I'd rather not be put in that death trap again) and see if grandma can read it to me.

I waited a whole week, so my grandma would get used to my walking around the house, before I pulled a book out. After a while she got used to me wobbling around like a duck around the house. And that's when I decided to find a book, perfect for me to learn how to speak (again) and not seem too intelligent.

Finding a book perfect for me is quite strenuous I tell you! But eventually I found one and I dragged it over to Grandma. I dropped it beside me and sat down, because of the weight, and not much muscle in my arms, I grew tired quickly.

She was sitting and in a daze when I reached her, no doubt thinking about the deceased clan and her daughter who died a little two years ago. I reached over and grabbed her yukata and jerked it trying to get her attention. She broke out of her gaze and smiled down at me.

"What would you like Rin?"

I grunted and started to slide the book that was beside me, in front of me so she could see. Her eyes then shown the relief about the book I selected. It was a picture book with a small amount of words talking about a hero.

"You want me to read that to you?" She asked as she began to pick the book up and looked over it.

I grunted a yes. Sheesh I'm starting to sound like an Uchiha! I need to learn the language quick, before their monosyllabic tendencies come into play permanently!

"Well come up here then." She stated as she patted her lap. I got up quickly and climbed on top of her lap.

She turned the many pages until it reached the story. The first page was of a man who wore what to look like peasant clothing. He was doing chores apparently. The words I imagined was indeed in Japanese so I have to pay attention closely.

"His name is Ichigo and he dreams of becoming a hero." She read as she pointed to the lanky looking young man in the picture. She turned the page again and it showed the same young man in front of a tree that looked magical.

"One day he came across, an old tree that could talk." She then turned the page again to show the magical tree talking to the young man.

"The old tree asked the boy for help and in return he'll give him what he desires." I was raptly paying attention to the writings and how she pronounced them as she turned the page again. This page showed the young man on an adventure.

"The young Ichigo, accepted and went on a long journey." She then turned the page again and it showed him fighting dragons, helping fair maidens, and fighting ogres.

"He fought and he fought and got what the old tree wanted." She turned the page again and it showed the no longer lanky young man in front of the tree with what the old tree asked for.

"He became a hero, to those he saved, and that was what he truly wanted. The end." She closed the book.

She gave out a soft laugh at my face. Granted I'm sure I would laugh at my face too if I saw it. I don't know if I can deal with this. These books for children, I may actually lose some of those brain cells from my past life. Also, can you say sexism? I mean granted most would see men fighting off evil monsters and saving the fair maiden, but come on! Haven't they ever heard of Xena? The Warrior Princess, she kicked butt and took names! Why can't they write about heroines! Yep I know what I want to do in this life! Well of course besides changing the plot and such. But I'm gonna be strong, so strong that no man would have to save me! I will not become the maiden in distress! No sir! Not me, I was independent in my old life, I'm gonna be independent in this one!

Err, when I actually reach the age where I don't have to depend on my grandma, but afterwards?! You best believe I'm gonna be a strong kunoichi!

"What's wrong sweetheart? Didn't like the book?" I shook my head and opened the book up to where it showed Ichigo. I pointed him and then I pointed to me. She gave me an inquisitive glance as she tried to figure out what I was trying to say. Her eyes lit up in understanding as she gave me a soft pat on the head.

"Oh I see, you want to be the heroine instead, right?" I nodded vigorously, amazed she guessed it right.

"Well when you get older, you can be that heroine, if and only if you train to be strong. Understood?" I nodded my head in determination as I felt my eyes start to droop. She gave off a soft laugh as she stood up with me, as the book fell to the floor.

Once she reached my room and close to the crib, she kissed me on the head and put me to bed, so can dream of otherworldly things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Days turned into nights and nights turned to days, as two years flew by without me noticing. During those two years I grasped the language. After that first day of getting my grandma to read to me; I continued with the same book until I could speak and read the book. After that book I went a little harder, after I managed that book, I went to something harder. That was the process until I figured it out. I also, during that time, taught myself how to write, which was a little easier than the talking part, thankfully.

I also learned how to use the potty! Woo! Thank God! Now that was an experience all in itself. I would save you the gritty details, but I will tell you this one experience. In one of my times trying to use the potty, I ended up missing the toilet. And I know what you're thinking, 'But you're a girl! How could you possibly miss the toilet?!' To be completely honest, I have no unearthly idea. It's like the pee had a mind of its own. Weird.

I also grew a few inches, to the point if I stand on my tippy toes I can reach the door handle, which is a plus! And I also grew in my chompers! (another experience I'd rather not talk about) And now's the day I finally get to go outside! And not to the hospital! Which reminds me I finally got to see how much damage I received on my forehead; and it was minimal, it's a small jagged line starting from the middle of my forehead, and cutting a little bit into my eyebrow.

I was standing in front of the door, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement as I waited on my grandmother. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I quickly turned around.

"What are ya waiting for Obaa-chan! Let's go!" I swiftly ran to her side and grabbed her hand and started tugging towards the door.

"Alright, Alright! Let's go then!" She stated as she smiled brightly, as her crow's feet smiled as well. We then walked outside and walked out of the house. I turned around and gave the small house a quick glance. It was located a little bit a ways away from the main village.

After we reached it, the village was bustling with people going to and fro getting whatever they needed. Also on top of the roofs of the buildings, you see blurs of black and blue and sometimes other colors running. _Ninjas! _ I thought in awe.

I was still in awe of the village I live in, that I didn't know we had stopped. Grandma squeezed my hand to get my attention. I looked up at her questioningly.

She smiled and said, "We're here, sweetheart."

I slowly turned my gaze in front of me and froze in terror.

Because in front of me was a battlefield.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: To my other guest, I'm glad you enjoy it and my humor haha. I'm gonna have to change some facts but it's something minor, their age for one, but other than that you'll have to see!

Also, I'm gonna do something different. From now on my updating depends on you guys the readers! That's right each chapter I'm gonna request a number of either reviews, follows, or favorites, not all three just one. And if I get what I'm asking then I'll update ASAP, but if not I'll update whenever I want.

This time, I'm asking for either ONE review, follow, or favorite again just one!

Again thanks to those who favorited, followed or reviewed, it means a lot! Until next time Leaf On!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Six

Ok maybe I went a little overboard on calling it a battlefield. But given the circumstances I believe the word suits this place.

Through Adult's eyes they see this place as a way for kids to interact with those their own age and possibly make friends. Through children's eyes, however, it IS a battlefield. This place can make or break you depending how strong you are. These kids can smell fear, I swear they can. Plus kids can be brutal, at this age, they don't know about feelings, so they couldn't care less. That's why they are so brutally honest. So yeah, I'm a little hesitant on entering.

I drew in a shaky breath, and trudged to the safest place available at the moment.

The swings.

Thankfully they weren't vacant, so I can think in peace. Also, so I can observe the little hellions. Back in my old life, I used to observe people. When I've never met someone, or if it was a big crowd of people I've never met, I tended to keep quiet that first day, sometimes days, to see what kind of person they are. I made sure they were the kind of people I didn't have to worry about them stabbing me in the back sometime in the future. And majority of the time, my observation skills were phenomenal when it came to reading people.

I'm gonna do it here, granted it's gonna be a lot harder now, because their kids. They will grow into their personality, so it'll be kinda hard to tell what kind of person they would turn out to be.

I stopped in front of the somewhat big swing, I turned around facing the kids playing, I grabbed ahold of the chains and with a jump, I landed on the swing.

As I was swinging back and forth, I cringed a little when I saw a group of boys making another little boy eat dirt, worms and all.

Like I said, a battlefield.

I cringed even more when I saw a group of girls giggling whenever they saw a cute boy.

I rolled my eyes; I mean really, they're kids they shouldn't be giggling about boys so early in the game! They should be playing dolls or if they're a tomboy (like I was) then play in the mud. They should think boys have cooties! Not this! Geez, I don't know how I'm gonna fair in this world. Talk about major culture change.

I noticed that every single one of the children here are civilian, so that's a plus for me. No chibi Hatake's, or Uchiha's trying to ruin my well thought out plan.

Ok it's not really well thought out, I kinda just threw it together.

I think what I'm gonna do is befriend a civilian for the simple fact, I'll go insane if I can't talk to people (other than my grandma) and plus I don't want to befriend anyone who's major or minor. I know what you're thinking, 'Why not minor, how could they possibly be a threat?' Easy, some of those minor roles like Genma are going to be friends with Kakashi, when I don't know but it happens. Same with those extra Uchihas that we don't know much about, they could lead to Obito. So I'm taking precautions, just in case.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as I saw the civilian kids start to leave the park.

_What's this? Where are they going? _I thought in bafflement as they continued to leave.

"HELLO!"

I let out a scream as I let go of the chains and fell back and landed on my back hard. The breath got knocked out of me, as I stared at the blue sky dumbfounded.

_What just happened? _

"ARE YOU OK?!"

I slowly turned my wide eyes to the source of my pain. I let out a small groan when I noticed who gave me a mini heart attack. I went back to looking at the sky while muttering under my breath about how fate hates me.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? I ASKED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

I slowly got to my feet, while muttering about loud idiots.

Once I stood up and softly touched my back to see if there was any damage. Satisfied, I gave the person in front of me a droll look.

"I SAID DID YO-" I cut him off by placing my hand on top of his mouth.

I let go of his mouth, as I gave him an irritated look as I said, "I heard you just fine, I'm sure half of Konoha heard you."

"OK! BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

I cringed a little as I felt my ears ringing, once they stopped. I calmly looked at him, "I'm fine thanks for asking."

"DID IT HURT?! IT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT A LOT!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it didn't hurt, it tickled, it made me giggle."

"WOW YOU'RE TOUGH!"

I gave him a blank look, as I realized that kids don't understand the joys of sarcasm. Oh boy they're in for a treat.

"SO WHAT'S YO-" I cut him off again by placing my hand on his mouth.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here, ok?" I asked and he nodded his head. I brought my hand to my side.

"WHAT'S Y-" he stopped what he was saying at my glare and continued in a soft voice. "What is your name?" He asked with a big grin.

I let out a sigh and answered, "Nohara Rin, and you?" Even though I know who he is, that was blatantly obvious but you know I'm keeping up the part of being a kid.

"MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY!" he boomed as he stood in pose giving me thumbs up and huge smile. Welp there goes him having a soft voice. I let out a sigh, my eardrums are gonna be ringing when I get home. Oh what fun.

I gave him a quick glance to realize that he was still talking and animatedly at that. I wonder if he realizes I'm not even listening. Hmm.

My eyes widened as he continued to talk. Wow this kid's got a set of lungs on him! He hasn't taken the first breath!

I have to get away from him! He eventually becomes Kakashi's rival! I don't know when, but I'll don't want to take any chances! I glanced everywhere trying to find an escape route, when something caught my eye. A mischievous grin adorned my features as I thought about what I'm going to do. Now I usually don't do this because it's very cruel especially to kids. But I can't take that chance of running into Kakashi yet. With that in mind, I shouted,

"A DOG LOOK!" He abruptly stopped what he was saying, "WHAT? WHERE!?"

When he turned to the direction I pointed, I jetted the opposite way as fast as I could. I know it wasn't very nice of me, but like I said I didn't want to chance it. I'll be nice to him once we both are at the academy.

Once I was safely behind a huge tree, gasping for air, I noticed something. In place of the civilian kids, there were kids born from clans. That's kinda odd, wonder why they just don't share the park. And then I saw why. This batch of kids is a lot rougher than the last bunch. So the parents of the civilians are hesitant about their kids playing with these kids. Which is understandable, because I thought the last bunch was brutal, pssh, these kids invented brutal. Good grief.

I sucked in some air, as I saw Guy walking around trying to find something, or in my case someone. When he looked towards my direction, I quickly hid behind the tree. I waited a few minutes before I peeked around the tree.

I let out a breath of relief as I observed the clan children. I was so absorbed into being a creeper that I didn't hear someone approach me from behind. I jumped out of my skin when I heard,

"What are you doing?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I know I'm cruel, but I can't help it muahahahahahaha! Any who thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed! It shows me that you enjoy the story! And it gives me inspiration to write

Ok, this time I would like to see either TWO reviews, favorites or follows. It doesn't have to be all three, just one of the three would do.

Until next time, Leaf On! :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited

Chapter Seven

_Stupid troublesome ninja kids! I swear they're not even human, they must have popped out aliens! _I thought as I felt my eyebrow twitch every so often.

Ignoring the kid behind me, I continued to watch the kids. While I was behind the tree, I noticed a few Uchiha's, which is odd, mind you, because I thought that clan didn't know the meaning of childhood. Oh wait there it is, now I understand perfectly, they're there as a way to show off. So it's a pissing contest, "my kid is better than your kid" kind of thing, I see. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that clan particularly, well aside from Itachi.

I heard an annoyed huff behind, which I ignored as well, and continued to watch. I bet you're dying to know which of those three Uchiha's they were, welp hate to bust y'alls bubble, but it's not Obito. Hahahahaha, hate to rain on your parade! The Uchiha's here are no names, well to me in any way. I only pay attention to the ones who actually mean something, ya know like Itachi. Ok so I had a small obsession on him in my past life, can't help it. And yeah no, I know what you're thinking, 'you're going to end up with him, aren't you?' no, definitely not, I'd totally be robbing the cradle, seven times over. Just eww.

_"Hello"_ the person behind me stated with irritation.

"What" I snapped back, without turning around.

"What are you doing."

"What does it look like?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Being a weirdo."

My eyebrows twitched for a few seconds before I replied with, "I'm not being a weirdo thank you very much! I'm hiding from this kid and also trying to find where he is."

"Still looks pretty weird."

"Says the person who's also behind the tree." I stated with smug smile.

"…"

My smile grew, "That's what I thought."

I then began in my search, of the loud and eccentric future jounin. In relief and paranoia, I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he disappeared on the face of the Earth. Yeah we can only be lucky.

I feel eyes on my person, as I was trying to find Guy, of course the person behind has been watching me for some time, but I've ignored it. Until now, it's starting to grate on my nerves. I took one last glance at the battlefield full of ninja monsters, and then I started to turn around and face my unwanted companion.

"Don't you have someone else to cre-" I stopped what I was saying and froze in place, as I gazed at the person before me. He was a little taller than me, and seemed to be already training in the ninja arts, if _both_ of his onyx eyes, show the calculating gleam that most ninjas have. His bottom half of his face was revealed, to show his baby fat in his cheek. The most obvious feature about him is the silver defying hair that indicated who he was. And if you don't know who I'm talking about let me help you out.

I let out a small scream and shouted while running away, "BAD SCARECROW! EVIL SCARECROW!"

I would laughed at his face, If I didn't fear the consequences of meeting him a second time. His face replicated the same of his father, the first time I met the duo.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I crashed into a brick wall. Or what felt like a brick wall. I started to rub the side of my head. _What in the world?_ I asked myself.

"RIN-SAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

I groaned and died a little on the inside. My luck is the worst, I tell you. The person I was trying to avoid and I end up running into him, literally.

"Yep, here I am." I said as I cringed.

"WHY WERE YOU RUNNING!"

I opened my mouth to reply before a voice cut in, "Because she's a weirdo."

I died a little more inside as I heard the chibi Kakashi speak. My plan is going down the drain, I'm actually waiting for Obito to pop up and say 'Sorry I'm late, I had to help this poor cat out of the tree. But I'm here now to ruin your plan even more Rin!'

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Hatake Kakashi," I wailed a little but was ignored, "and you?"

"MIGHT GUY!" He exclaimed in that ridiculous pose he used when he introduced himself to me. They began to converse with one another, well yelling in Guy's case, forgetting all about me. I took this to my advantage, and tried to formulate a plan, in escaping Kakashi. I noticed the kids, playing tag, which gave me an idea.

I started to stand up, when I perked up with attention when I heard my name.

"What?"

"Would you like to play with us?" Kakashi asked as he gave me a look. I don't know what that look meant but I'm not going to bother with it.

"Play what?" I asked warily.

"NINJA OF COURSE!" exclaimed Guy, I looked back and forth between the two.

"Ok, how bout we do a little test first, to see who's it? Hmm?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA RIN-SAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK KAKASHI-SAN?" I think both Kakashi and I winced at the same time. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now all we have to do is race. The last person who finishes has to be it. Understand?" They both nodded.

"Ok whoever gets to that tree last, "I started as I pointed to a tree a ways a way, "gets to be it for ninja."

Guy started jumping from foot to foot in excitement, whereas Kakashi stood there looking bored but the excitement shown in his eyes.

I got beside Guy as I said, "Alright on go, we race. Ok, 1,2,3, and GO!"

I took a few steps, as the other two took off. I took my chance, as I raced over to my grandmother. When I reached her, I was gasping for breath as I fell at her feet. She chuckled in amusement.

"Made any friends sweetheart?"

"You –gasp- could –gasp- say that." I laid there for a few seconds just trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for second but snapped open in alarm as I heard a voice.

"Is that Rin? My how much she's grown since the last time I saw her."

Horrified, I looked up to see Sakumo, giving me a crinkle eyed smile, good lord! They're everywhere!

I stood up quickly and grabbed my grandmother's hand, "Abort mission Obaa-chan!" She gave off a soft laugh and started to get up.

"Abort mission?" Hatake-san asked confused.

"She had a special mission today, I guess it didn't go according to plan."

At my insistent tugging, grandma said, "Alright Rin I'm coming, It was nice seeing and speaking with you again Sakumo. Hope to do it again."

I didn't hear the response as we got closer, to the duo, that started this mess. As we got closer, they didn't notice me. I heard snippets of their conversation as I walked by. Something about challenges and rivals? I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, thankful for the distraction for my getaway.

Once we got home, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. Thinking about the recent events occurred. _Hopefully that will be the last time, I run into him for a while. _I thought as I fell into a light sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Across town, a small boy with silver defying hair, was also sitting in his bedroom, but unlike our heroine, he was thinking about his day and the many people he came to meet. But the person that stuck out the most to Kakashi, was the enigma known as Rin. He thought about her behavior and how she tricked both him and Guy-san for her to escape. He didn't understand why she ran away, because half the girls had a crush on him of what he seen when he entered the playground. Well the other half who didn't like the Uchihas. So he was slightly baffled and intrigued by her.

But the thought that stood out the most was,

_How did she know my name?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: WOOOO! You guys make me cry tears of happiness, y'all really do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!

Alrighty then! I would like to see either THREE reviews, favorites, or follows.

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited :P

Chapter Eight

After waking up from my nap, I realized that being a toddler sucks ducks. I'm weak and small, I get it, I really do. But honestly it gets on my nerves, want to have a conversation with my grandmother, nope, my body wants to go to sleep. Want to walk around the village; nope my body wants to go to sleep. Want to go to the park to make some friends my age, nope stupid Kakashi chibi, has to interfere and messes that all to pieces. Granted, the last one has nothing to do with me being tired all the time, but still it ticks me off to no end.

As I got out of bed, I thought about my predicament. I think what I'm gonna have to do, even though I despise saying it, I'm gonna have to exercise. In my past life, I absolutely hated the idea of exercise. The only type of exercise, I received was me walking from the couch to the kitchen to get me a chocolately snack. Now, I actually have to stay fit, if I wanna survive. I shudder at the thought of it.

Going to the park earlier today, was like I told my grandmother, a mission. That self-mission, was to go to the park to make friends, so I can communicate with people my age. I realize that the clan children would eventually go to the park, because I knew the clans aren't slave drivers, (except for the Uchiha's, because hello, look at Itachi, no childhood whatsoever). But I never knew it would be that day! Curse my luck! I also never realized Kakashi would be there because I thought he would be too serious on training to become a shinobi like his father, than wanting to play with kids. That threw me for a loop; I thought for sure he didn't want to associate with kids his age. Well, I obviously thought wrong! Never going there again, that's for sure.

Back to my training, (because if I think about the "E" word, I think I'll cry), since my physical stature is that of a four year old, I believe I should start out with walking and maybe a push-up or sit-up here and there. I'll make it a bit harder three to four days, so that way my body doesn't get used to it. I bet a lot of you are wondering on why I don't train myself in chakra and such. Simple, I've read on those people who are reincarnated and taught themselves early on the dynamics of chakra. They graduate early, ended up with Danzo, or gained unwanted attention. No thank you, I'm gonna learn the material when it is available, in school.

I glanced out the window, to see the sun going down. Welp, time for food! Woo-hoo! The food here is amazing! I kid you not! I'm dying to try Ichiraku's ramen, to see if it's as good as Naruto proclaims it to be.

I walked out the door, towards the kitchen. I think I'm gonna ask grandmother if I can explore the village, alone of course. Because let's face it, how many ninja kids are on their own at this age? Plenty right? So what's the harm in myself going around the village? Granted, I'm not training to be a killing machine, but let's not forget that I'm mentally 22 years old. So I should be fine, also isn't Konoha like the safest village or something until the war? Speaking of which, when did it happen again? I know that Kakashi and Obito were young when it happened, and I also know that Itachi was like four when he became a part of it. Hmm, dang it! I have no idea! This is bad! I don't know how long I have before chaos erupts! Ooh and what about Sakumo! I don't know how I'm gonna save him! Poop, this sucks ducks, seriously. Ok, ok, I'll figure something out. Calm down, not the time to freak out. I stood outside of the kitchen as I calmed myself down.

Once I was calm, I entered the kitchen and plopped down on the mat that was situated beside the low table. The smell of yakitori and onigiri wafted throughout the room and my glands salivate with hunger. For those who doesn't know what those delicious foods are, let me indulge you. Yakitori is barbequed chicken stuck through sticks, best stuff I've ever tasted! YUM! Onigiri are balls of rice with feeling in the middle. At first when I glimpsed at the food, I didn't want to touch it, but hunger won out and I ended up trying it. And I'm glad I did, because I don't know what I'd do without this amazing stuff. Besides ramen, I want to try dango as well, because it's like Itachi's and Anko's favorite food, it must be amazing. Ok I admit I only want to try it because of Itachi, so what? DON'T JUDGE ME!

I snapped out of my fantasies of food, when grandma, put the plate of food in front of me. Once she sat down across from me, we said out thanks and began eating. My eyes lit up in happiness with the taste. I swear if I wasn't gonna become a ninja, I think I would end up fat, with how much I love food.

I glanced at grandma, and realized it was now or never. I took in a deep breath while I put my chopsticks down.

"Hey obaa-chan, can I ask you something?" She looked up from her dinner and smiled at me.

"Alright what is it?"

"CanIwalkaroundthevillagebymyselfsoIcangetafilloftheplacebeforeIstartschool?"

"I'm sorry? Slow down dear, I didn't get a word out of that." She stated as she chuckled.

I let out a shaky breath, fearing her answer and her reaction.

I looked down and started playing with the chopsticks. While doing so I asked her again without looking up.

"Can I walk around the village by myself, so I can get a fill of the place before I start school?" Silence was met after my question. After a few seconds, I glanced through my lashes to see what she was doing. Seeing her with a vacant expression, I lifted my head up and studied her. She just froze it seemed like, it looks like she's not here anymore, like she's somewhere else.

"Obaa-chan?" With that she snapped out of it and looked at me. What surprised me was that her features didn't hold the loving look she usually gave me, but analytical. Hmm well that's new.

I was gonna ask her again, but she spoke before I could. She surprised me yet again. I was expecting dramatics, along the lines of 'absolutely not! You're too young!' And her flailing her arms to and fro. But instead I get this.

"I'm afraid not Rin, not at the level you're at. I don't want you by yourself, not until you have some training."

I think my mouth was open, and I believe I just caught a bug or two. Because I'm used to happy grandma, funny grandma, loving grandma, not this calm, 'you must train before going out on your own' grandma. Who is this woman?

Then her expression turned from an eerie calm to a joyous expression in half a second. Good grief, this woman is gonna give me a whiplash with how fast her mood changes!

"Now off to bed Rin, you've had a long day!" She gave me a smile as she picked up my plate.

I got up from the mat and headed toward my room in a zombie state. Well that was weird. I definitely don't want any training now that could be disastrous.

Once I was inside my bedroom, I picked out a pair of pajamas, got dressed and headed to the bed. After I pulled down the covers and got into bed, I thought about what I wanted to do.

It's a given that I'm going out tomorrow, with or without her consent. I'm starting to lose my sanity being cooped up in here. And I know what you're thinking, 'But I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?' You're right I do, but it doesn't mean I have to be a hermit. It just means I have to be extra, extra, EXTRA, careful that's all. Not coming up with anything I just shrugged and figured it'll come to me as I dreamed. And with that I closed my eyes and let the sandman take me to dreamland.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up with a smile on my face, as I felt the rays of sun hit my face. I got out of bed and stretched my tiny arms to the air. Even though I didn't have a plan, I knew it was a great day. As I was putting on my outfit for the day, a cute purple dress with white bow in the center, the plan came to me. I opened up the door, just a crack to see where grandma was located. I stuck my nose out and took a big whiff. I jumped with triumph, when the smell of breakfast cooking wafted up to my nose. I opened up the door a little bit more and slipped out in the hallway. I silently closed the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. Once I reached the doorway I peeked around the corner, to see her busy with cutting something. With that, I did something I wanted to do for ever. I did the roll; you know the kind that spies do. Well I did it and it was amazing, didn't make a sound either, I was so proud of mysef. After I got past the kitchen I speed walked towards the living room. I reached the door, and opened it softly. I stepped out and closed it quietly.

Afterwards I took off down the road. When I was a ways a way, I slowed my gait to a nice walk. Whistling, I took in my surroundings as I thought about my plan. Granted it was a bit iffy, but it was the best I could do. See, I usually don't wake up until she comes and gets me for breakfast. Either I got up extremely early, or she was extremely late. Either way I'm happy with the outcome.

As I walked around the village, I have acquired a lot of strange looks. I ignored them of course because I know why I received them. If I was them I would give me a weird look too. What is a four year old walking around the village by herself? Exploring! DUH! That and I'm trying to find Ichiraku's as well.

Not even in the center of the village, I hear the most awful and terrifying racket.

"RIN, WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WHEN I FIND YOU!"

Yep and that's my cue to run.

I took off like the speed of light trying to find a hiding place because that woman was close and she's fast, don't let her old age fool you. I did once and that lesson was learned, let me tell you.

Running out of breath, I noticed a wall of black on the right a little ways down the road. With an extra push, I trudged towards the area. I pushed the material aside and stepped behind it. Once there I realized that the wall of black was actually clothing. Too scared to be embarrassed, I calmed my breathing and listened.

"RIN!"

I about jumped out of my skin, when I heard grandma not even two feet away. I held my breath for a few minutes as I heard her move away. I peeked around the clothing and let out a breath, as I saw her long gone. I was about to apologize to the person when a smell stopped me.

_Is that what I think it is?_

I shot out from behind the clothing and clambered up on the stool. I just bout let a cry of happiness when I noticed the owner.

"Is that ramen?" The owner gave me a look of amusement and gave me a question in return.

"Are you Rin?" A look of panic adorned my features before a schooled them.

"Nope, Can I have some?"

"Do you have any money, gaki?" I sat up in happiness and slumped back down in grief.

"No," I mumbled as my shoulders slouched. But then I had an idea.

"But if you give me a bowl, I'll work till I pay it off! Please, Please, Please, I really wanna try it! It smells so good!" I pleaded as I held my hands together.

He let out a laugh, "Alright, alright, what flavor would you like?" I pumped my fist in the air in happiness.

I was pretty much jumping in my seat, as I yelled, "BEEF PLEASE!"

As I waited, I did a little happy dance, with finding the restaurant and actually getting to try it. Not long after the steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of me.

"Enjoy gaki." He stated with a smile. In return I gave him a beaming smile. I said my thanks and dug in. I pretty much inhaled it, it was soooo good! The taste was phenomenal! No wonder Naruto was addicted to this stuff!

As I was drowning myself in the ramen goodness, a voice interrupted me as I gorged myself.

"I hope when I have kids, they'll love ramen just as much as you do, dattebayo!"

As I turned and glanced at the person my thought was,

_I think a noodle just went up my nose._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo! Another one! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! :D

Any who, I would like to see either FOUR reviews, favorites, or follows

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited :P

Chapter Nine

_Well shitake mushrooms! _I thought as I pulled a noodle from my nose. I threw it on the ground as I glanced in my peripherals at the loud red head that is so obviously Kushina Uzumaki. The person beside her, if I had to guess would more than likely be Mikoto Uchiha. Double shitake mushrooms. I must have done something horrible in my previous life to warrant these unwanted encounters. Sheesh. And I know what you're thinking, 'what if it's meant for you to come in contact with these people?' Yeah no get that out of your head right now. What good could possibly come out of me meeting Kushina and Mikoto so early? Besides I don't think Mikoto actually met Rin in the anime and plus I believe that Kushina didn't meet Rin until her beloved became my sensei. Bugger.

"Oi, kid! Did you hear me, dattebayo!"

I cringed at her boisterous exclaim. Maybe if I ignore them, they'll leave me alone. I continued eating my ramen at a much slower pace, (because it absolutely hurt and felt weird when it went up my nose) hoping she'll just leave it be.

Fat chance.

A few seconds later, a felt a presence beside me and then sat in the stool beside me on my left. Still ignoring the boisterous red head, I brought each bite to my mouth, while thinking of how fate undeniably hates me.

And that's when I felt it.

She poked my cheek.

I don't know about some, but in my life prior to this, I absolutely hated someone touching my face, call it a pet peeve if you will. I get so irked, so _irate_, when someone touches my face that I can't control what I do, or say when it happens.

And that's what precisely what I did.

Lost control.

She went to poke my cheek, when faster than I thought possible I grabbed her finger and pushed it backwards. Granted, it probably didn't hurt her, seeing how she's a ninja and I'm a four year old, but I believe I got my point across when I told her to never touch my face again; If the surprise flickering in her eyes were any indication. I don't know if it was the underlying threat I gave her that surprised her because I'm four years old or if it's because I wanted to cause bodily harm on her. Ahh who knows.

I dropped her finger, and went back to my ramen as if nothing happened. The three adults were gaping at me, as I continued eating.

Then I felt my breath escape me, as I felt arms lift me up and brought to their chest in a crushing embrace.

"She's perfect, dattebayo! Can I keep her Mikoto-chan?" she asked the other woman, as she brought us around to face her. She was laughing behind her hand in amusement as she gazed at us.

"Kushina, she's not a pet you can keep. She's a little girl. And also, you cutting off her air supply, so why don't you let her go." _Oh so that's why I was suddenly seeing spots good to know, _I thought as I was dropped to the ground. Once I gained my bearings, I glared at the older girl in irritation. I received a smile in return. Muttering under my breath, about bloody loud red heads, I got up and dusted myself off.

"What's your name sweetie?" I glanced up to see Mikoto giving me a friendly smile as she waited for my response.

I was about to tell her that I couldn't talk to strangers, when a voice of an irate grandma filled my ears.

"_RIN!" _

Panic set in as I tried to find a hiding spot. My head whipped back and forth trying to find a spot when an idea hit me. I darted to the stools, climbed up them, leaped onto the counter and slid behind it. I held my breath as I felt my heartbeat was erratic as I waited for Grandma to pass. I was about to look over the counter, to see if she was gone, but almost had a heart attack, when I heard her voice not even a foot away.

"_RIN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"_

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm sooo dead when she finds me.

I think my heart completely stopped beating when I heard Kushina speaking.

"Hello Nohara-sama! How are you?"

How in Bloody Mary's did she know Grandma?! I wasn't aware of that fact. I also wasn't aware that Grandma seemed to be quite cozy with significant star players. She probably knows Obito or his parents.

"Hello Kushina, hello to you too Mikoto."

Scratch that, she knows the Uchiha Matriarch, of course she does. Of course she does, because if she didn't that would make my life so much easier. Wouldn't want that would we?

"Who are you looking for Nohara-sama?" I heard Mikoto ask.

"Oh," I heard as Grandma let out a long sigh, "I'm looking for my Granddaughter, Rin, she took off not too long ago, and I'm trying to find her."

I saw Teuchi, move slightly beside me as I heard Kushina speak.

"Hmm does she have short brown hair with light brown eyes, and have purple rectangular markings on her face along with a small scar on her forehead and she's about yay high?"

I froze on the spot where I was sitting. What is she doing! She's trying to get me in trouble that awful red headed jerk, I don't see what anybody likes about her, she-

"Would you mind if she was with me? I noticed her out and took her to get ramen. Couldn't have her by herself, knowing who her grandmother is, now could we?"

Is the most amazing person I have ever met! Why couldn't I meet her sooner?

I heard Grandma let out a relieved sigh at that. "No I don't mind at all, where is she, so I can speak to her."

"She's in the bathroom at the moment, Nohara-sama, but later on I can take her home if you like."

"That would be marvelous, I will see you later Kushina."

"Likewise, have a good day."

I heard her walking away, as I sat there dumbfounded, what just happened?

"You can come out now Rin." I heard Mikoto say as I got up from my spot. I stood up on my tip toes and glanced over the counter. What greeted me were smiles, some bigger than the other. Bet you can guess who's.

"Thank you." I told the older girl. Her smile grew bigger if that was possible.

"No problem gaki, I know you're grandmother, and I know how she can be a little overbearing at times."

A little? Try a lot. Little is too tame of a word.

"Well are you going come out from behind there so I can give ya a tour of the village?"

Oh yeah, I temporarily forgot where I hid, oops. I started climbing to the top of the counter, once there I jumped to the ground beside Kushina.

She paid for my meal and then we were off. She showed me the best places to go to shop for weapons, (she pretty much stated that I was gonna be a ninja whether I liked it or not) where the best tea spots were. Places to avoid, people to prank (because and I quote "you look like the type to prank someone"). In the middle of the tour Mikoto had left us to go home. Something about having to do duties and whatnot whatever the hay that meant.

We were heading to the training grounds last because she wanted to save the best place for last. Apparently that's where she had her first kiss at. How utterly romantic.

Gag me.

I wasn't a huge romantic in my past life, and I have a feeling I'm not going to be here. I guess I was just an odd ball. Of course my previous mother told me that once I found the one, I would understand, but honestly I highly doubt I will. Of course I was oblivious towards those few that actually had feelings for me, but I couldn't help that now could I? I didn't sit up day in and day out wondering if so and so liked me. I just got on with my day.

Once we got to the destination, it was a huge training area with a large maple tree, which we were beside; she began telling me about it. How she met him, how romantic he was, how she felt when they finally kissed.

I think my face consisted of disgust, because she laughed out loud when she caught my expression.

"Oh don't you worry gaki, you're time's a comin'! Just you wait, dattebayo!"

At this I began shaking my head in denial. I looked up to see her smiling knowingly in my direction.

"We shall see, hahaha!"

She was about to say something, when something or rather I say _someone _caught her attention.

"Speak of the devil! I was just talking about you blondie, dattebayo!"

It wasn't long before a smooth deep voice entered my ears.

"Is that right red? And why were you speaking about me?" He asked as he gave her a small peck on the cheek, and brought her in an embrace.

"I was talking to Rin about how we met, which reminds me, Minato this is Rin Nohara, Rin this is Minato Namikaze, the one I was telling you about."

_Double shitake mushrooms and bacon. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Now I would like to see either FIVE reviews, favorites, or followers

And question to you all, How old were Kakashi and the bunch, when Itachi was born?

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited :P

Chapter Ten

In my prior life, I was surrounded by extroverts. Beings who never understood the meaning of personal space or the simple fact that sometimes one doesn't have to speak on a daily basis all day to strengthen one's bond; or the fact that not every one wakes up at the butt crack of dawn and expect every one up and be as cheerful as they are; trust me I wanted to kill a few on some mornings. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against extroverts, I mean majority if not all of my previous family members were extroverts. Growing up I was the only introvert among a sea of extroverts, so you can imagine how exhausted I was from sun up to sun down. Extroverts are very sociable people, they know how to talk and become friends with just about anybody. And then there's me, I'm not sure if it's a curse for every introverts out there or if it's just me, but it's a pain. I was the person who couldn't use small talk to save my life, I just make it worse. The curse is known as social awkwardness, if you know what I'm speaking about, I'm sorry because it's the bane of my existence. Imagine trying to talk to an attractive guy and pretty much stumble with any conversation topics, try to say he has nice eyes, ends up coming out with something ridiculous like 'you have a nice straw', in which case makes it worse because there was not a straw in sight and the guy never talks to you again. Same goes with trying to make friends, they would either A. give you a weird look, stick their noses in the air and walk away or B. Laugh at your weirdness and becomes your friend.

Looking up at Minato Namikaze made me realize that everyone among Naruto were Extroverts and extremely beautiful, (even the creepy and evil people) except maybe Hinata and Shino but they're not among my age group with is a bummer. Which also made me realize that my awkwardness followed me into this life; I have a difficult time with talking to beautiful people. And before you say, 'but wait you spoke with Kakashi, just fine', true you're right I did, but that was because 1. I didn't know who I was speaking to at the moment, 2. He's cute and adorable in a puppy kind of way, nothing to stumble over words about, and 3. In my haste to get away, I didn't think about any conversations, I just thought about fleeing. Trust me though, I'm gonna have a hard time when we get older, I shudder at every awkward encounter I'm gonna have with every beautiful male in the future.

Observing him, I notice that contrary to popular belief the color of his hair is somewhat a touch lighter than that of Naruto's. Minato's is the color of the richest honey, whereas Naruto's hair reminds me of the sun. They're eyes, though, are the same beautiful blue that reminds me of the sea. Minato reminds me that of a building, tall and imposing, (or it could be that I'm really short and he's not that tall at all, but time will tell) and Naruto that of a fox, mischievous and playful, (granted it could be due to what he holds but who knows).

As I observed him, I noticed the smile fall from his face and be replaced with confusion. Seeing his confusion, I wondered why he was confused, until I saw Kushina laughing her head off beside me. Then realization settled in, when I realized I was staring at him for the past five minutes and he obviously said something, probably a hello or something and here I was staring at him with a stupid look on my face. How wonderful. So I did what any normal introverts do best, I yelled at him.

"HELLO!" I blurted out with a blushing red face.

He seemed to blink at my outburst and Kushina seemed to be laughing more on the side. I took a glance at her and noticed that she was on the ground, slapping it with her hand with tears running down her face. Well then.

"Um, hello there." He said as he fidgeted in his spot. Probably because I made him uncomfortable, great I made my future sensei wary of me.

Then silence set in, from lack of conversation, because I mean really what is a, I took a glance at him, teenager going to say to a four year old? Nothing that's what, and I'm not that of an average toddler. So cue the awkward silence, with Kushina laughing in the background. I rocked back and forth while my eyes shifted from one spot to another trying to avoid him and also trying to find out what to say. Which is troublesome, mind you, oh why couldn't I be normal?

I noticed in my peripherals Kushina standing up and her laughing fit seemed to quiet down. I stared at her as she wiped tears from her face. She looked at me and gave me a huge grin and walked over to me. Oh no, this is going to end in me in pain, I can just feel it. My guess was right as she bent down and picked me up and squashed me in her embrace. She turned us around to face Minato.

"Isn't she adorable, Dattebane!?"

_Huh, well doesn't this feel familiar, _I thought as I started to see black spots in my vision.

"Um yes she is Red, but I think you should let her go before you kill her."

"What?" I could feel her eyes on me as she let out a loud 'oh' and dropped me. Feeling deja vu, I glared up at her as I tried to catch my breath. She just gave me a sheepish smile in return. I heard a chuckle as I turned my head towards Minato to see him shake his head in amusement.

"Well Red, I've got to go, but I'll see you for dinner." He turned to me and gave me a charming smile and said, "Nice to meet you again Rin, hopefully we'll meet again."

I continued staring at him in all of his beauty as I realized he said something and before I made a fool out of myself again, I nodded and said in a daze, "Uh-huh." I heard Kushina snicker beside me as Minato gave me another smile and then went to give Kushina a peck on the lips. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Thankfully you're only four years old or I'd be worried." She said as she snickered. I looked at her sharply in confusion.

She turned to me and gave me an impish grin and stated, "He is really handsome isn't he gaki?"

I started to walk quickly down the hill with my face aflame in embarrassement, as I heard Kushina's bark of laughter behind me. As I was nearing the lake, I heard more than saw Kushina come up beside me.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think everyone and they're mother find him dangerously beautiful."

"It's not like that," I mumbled to her as I tried to get my face to cool down.

"Riiiiight. Well, how bout we get you home before your grandmother decides to use my head as a wall ornament."

I simply just nodded and followed her through Konoha. The sun was going down as we finally made it to my house. Kushina knocked on the door and we waited a few seconds before grandma, opened the door and let us in. My grandmother nodded her head towards Kushina in gratitude before she gazed at me.

"Rin, why don't you go wash up before dinner?" I simply nodded and went to the only bathroom in the house.

As I was washing my hands, I thought of my 'evade important people' plan. Yeah, it's not working out, like at all. Hmm maybe I should use reverse psychology? You know, instead of trying to avoid them, try to find them instead. I shrugged my shoulders, it's worth a try I suppose.

After I dried my hands, started to walk down the hallway, but froze before I entered the kitchen.

"… Rin."

Oh no, why are they talking about me? Is Kushina finally gonna rat me out? My face drained of color at the consequences that my grandmother had in store.

"What do ya say?"

Hmm well I think this calls for my rapt attention, wouldn't you agree?

"I don't know, Kushina, she's awfully young for that."

"She's never too young to learn, I mean look at Hatake-san's son, he's already started teaching him."

Ugh, I hope this isn't one of those foreshadowing hints.

"You're right, but Kakashi's not my grandchild."

There was silence for a moment before Kushina began to speak in a soft voice.

"I know you're scared of losing her, but if you don't allow her to learn it'll only be hinder her more. But there's nothing to worry about, she seems like she's too stubborn to die and besides she'll have me and Minato there to help. Alright, so just think about it."

I snorted about me being stubborn, that's for darn sure.

I heard a drawn out sigh, before I heard, "Ok I'll think about it."

Guess it's my cue to alert my presence. I backed up a few steps and started to walk loudly towards the kitchen. Once I reached it, I saw Kushina stand up and look towards me with a huge smile.

"Well gaki, it's my time to go! But I'll you again in the near future! Take care, Dattebane!"

When she reached me, she ruffled my hair and left soon after. I looked over towards my grandmother with a deadpanned expression. My grandmother gave off a soft laugh and pointed towards the table.

We sat down and gave out thanks before eating. Our dinner was eaten in silence; I didn't bother with speaking to her because she was deep in thought; probably about what she and Kushina spoke about. No doubt about training, I shudder at the thought. Which is gonna be a problem to be honest. I really don't wanna start training at this age.

Later, she came with me to my bedroom to tuck me in. After she brought the blanket to my chin, she kissed me on the forehead, as she murmured a goodnight. She went to the door, cut off the light, and closed the door.

I heard her footsteps grow fainter as he walked away from my room.

I looked out the window, towards the moon and thought about my eventful day and eventually fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I had to deal with my wisdom teeth coming in and on top of that I was sick, not fun. And because of this, I'm not gonna ask for anything, I'll probably have an update by either Friday or Saturday.

Also:

Shadow-Binder: Thank you for correcting me about that, I knew it was something like that, but when I looked it up, it showed me Datte-bayo instead.

NinjaOfTheDream: Thank you so much for that! I want to get that correct, It bothered me because I've been trying to figure out the ages. Helped big time!

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, or followed, it gives me the motivation to write!

Until then, LEAF ON!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited

Chapter Eleven

The smell of breakfast wafted underneath the door and flew towards me, waking me up in the process. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the bright blue sky from the little square window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my palms. I got out of bed and stretched to the ceiling in an attempt to waken myself. I turned around and made my bed; I then went to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I folded my pajamas and laid them on the bed. I headed towards the bathroom to brush my hair and use the bathroom. I then headed towards the kitchen, where grandma was putting breakfast on the table. I mumbled a morning, as I sat at the low table. We gave our thanks and then we began eating.

Most mornings at the Nohara household consisted of silence as we ate our breakfast, me because I'm not a morning person and it takes me several minutes to wake up and grandma, well I guess she respects that I'm not a morning person and waits until I wake up.

Apparently this morning is going to be slightly different. I know this because grandma is tapping the table while intently staring at the table, deep in thought. She only taps her fingers when she thinks and plans, so I have a feeling I'm not gonna like whatever she's thinking of.

She cleared her throat, so I gradually looked up at her. Seeing that she had my attention she began speaking.

"Rin, we're going to go out today," I did a happy dance inside, "we're going to go to the park, so you'll be around kids you're age."

Happy feeling gone, I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it was gonna be something I wasn't gonna like. Bugger.

"Afterwards, we're going to go to Kushina's place and speak about your future, understand?"

Double bugger. No doubt we're going over to Kushina's because grandma here decided for me to train. This sucks ducks, seriously, I think God has a sense of humor, I swear. In my past life, you couldn't pay me to exercise; now I HAVE to do it. Where's the justice in that?

Why is she looking at me like that? Woah, her face is slightly getting red. She must be getting angry. I mean I under- wait, I haven't answered her yet, that could be why she's getting agitated. Riiiiight.

I nodded my head in understanding, because I have yet to wake up. Her face went back to her normal color after my answer and she got up and started cleaning the kitchen. After I got done eating, I placed my plate in the sink and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I headed to the living room and sat there in my own little world, until Grandma got ready.

Great, my plans ruined, I can't avoid the park, if my Grandma decides to go. Besides it'll be bizarre for a toddler not want to go to the park. I can't very well go tell her I don't want to see Kakashi again or meet anybody new. If I did that, questions would be ask, and then I would have to tell her and then eventually the Hokage that I'm really a 22 year old stuck in a four year old body. And then they'll give me a look, have Inoichi search my mind and then I'd be tested, possibly by Ororichimaru. Not looking good boo-boo, so I'm not gonna complain. _Speaking of Orochimaru, when does he defect again?_ I shrugged my shoulders. _Time will tell I suppose_.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, to see it read five minutes till eleven. _Hmm, if I'm not mistaken it was around this time when we went to the park last time. _I looked out the window to see birds playing with each other. _If that's the case, then civilian children should be out now and then the ninja kids come to destr- I mean play. _

Perfect, all I have to do is stay at the park long enough for Grandma to see that I'm trying to attempt to talk to kids and when they start to leave, that's when I hide.

A noise caught my attention, and I glanced over to see my Grandma at the entry way of the living room. She walked over to the front door, opened it, stopped at the threshold and brought her hand towards me, waiting for me to take it. I got up from the couch, and headed towards her. I placed my small, chubby hand into her wrinkled, calloused one. We stepped out, she locked the door and we headed towards the park.

On the way, I glanced here and there, trying to spot anybody that looked familiar. Besides looking out for key players, I realized that Grandma wasn't in her jovial mood. She's quiet and solemn. That and she's squeezing my left hand tightly, I didn't want to say anything about it, because I don't think I could reach her even if I tried.

After what felt like hours, were only minutes when we arrived at the park. My assumptions were correct about the civilian children. They were as evil as they were two days ago.

Grandma squeezed my hand for my attention. I looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to be over there while you play, Ok?" She said as she pointed to a bench a little ways away from the playground itself.

I nodded my head in confirmation, as I felt her give my hand another squeeze and left. I watched her for a few minutes, as she made her way towards the aforementioned bench. I breathed in and let out a drawn out sigh as I made my way towards the swings.

Once I reached them I turned towards the other kids, grabbed the rope and while holding on, I jumped up and landed on the seat. I swung back and forth, not too high, so I can jet when I see the civilian kids leaving. As I observed the kids, I noticed it was the same batch of kids as two days ago. During my observation, I tried to locate the best place to hide. I noticed the tree I hid behind to get away from Gai, which is a no go because Kakashi found me. I glanced at the bushes surrounding the playground and decided to rule those out as well, because any ninja kid would be able to spot me. I looked up towards the sky in irritation, when something caught my eye. Up the same tree I hid behind was a small opening where there was a bit of land, camouflaged with the tree. I smirked in satisfaction, because that would be the perfect place to hide, while observing the ninja alien toddlers.

About forty-five minutes later, the civilian kids started to disperse, which was my cue. So I jumped off the tree and jetted towards the tree. I started climbing up the maple, in doing so gaining a few scratches here and there. Once I made it to the branch that led to the small patch of land, I started crawling towards it. After I reached in, I sat down and wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand.

I scanned the area, to see the second batch of kids. There was some Uchiha (Still baffled by that), Gai, Inuzuka's, Hyuuga's, and more. Relaxing my tense muscles because I thankfully Idon't see scarecrow, I lean back a little.

My eyes grew in surprise, when I see an Uchiha kid no older than five throw a shuriken towards another little Uchiha. I my eyes grew even more when that same kid caught it and threw it back.

I shook my head, _How on earth am I gonna survive this? I wasn't allowed around sharp objects in my past life and here they play around with them like it's nothing, ugh. _I let out a sigh.

"What are you doing, up here?"

I tensed up and closed my eyes; _maybe if I pretend he's not there he'll go away._

"Hello, I'm talking to you."

_Or not. _

I let out another sigh, and mumbled, 'this guy makes me wanna cry.'

"What was that?"

"I said, look isn't it a pretty day, look how blue that sky is." I stated as I turned to look at the little menace that wants ruin me. The little tyke, had the same outfit he did two days ago. Being able to see his whole face is somewhat disconcerting. I mean granted he's still little, but still kinda weird.

"So?" he asked, his face scrunched up to show his irritation.

I blinked at him, "So what?"

He let out an angry sigh, "What are you doing up here."

I gave him a deadpan look, "Why do ya think?"

He huffed in anger and threw his hands in the air while stating, "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you baka!"

My eye twitched a little in anger, _Oh no he didn't!_

"It's pretty obvious, if you used your eyes, then you would see that I'm sitting here." I scoffed, "and you call yourself a ninja-in-training."

His eyes lit up in anger as he said, "I know that stupid! I was wondering why you're up here by yourself and not playing!"

My eyebrow began jumping like a frog in after that statement. _There might not be a Kakashi this time around because I'm going to kill him first!_

"And besides, how did you know that I wanted to be a ninja?"

_I wonder if they would get mad if I "accidentally" pushed him out of this tree._

"HELLO!"

"What!" I snapped

"How did you know I wanted to be a ninja?"

I gave him a dry look, "The civilian kids are the first ones to play and then after an allotted amount of time then kids from clans, ninja clans come to play while the others leave."

His eyes held a calculating gleam in as he looked at me as he uttered an 'oh that makes sense.'

Yeah, I don't like that look too much. He thinks too much.

"And why are you up here by yourself?" I started to rub my temples, because I feel a headache coming on.

"Because I like to watch people." Which isn't entirely false, I do like to watch people. \

"Why?"

"Because I find them interesting."

"Are you training to be a ninja?"

Good grief what is this? An interrogation?

I was about to reply, when the sound of my Grandma calling my name.

I looked over at him, "welp I've gotta leave!"

I regarded the distance from where I was and the ground. Ehh, it wasn't that far, so I slid off the branch and as I got closer to the ground, I crouched and landed on the ground without hurting my ankles. I glanced over my shoulder at Kakashi and gave a salute in goodbye.

As I walked away, I was hoping that every encounter I have with him, doesn't end up with me having a headache. I rubbed my temples, as the small throb pounded in my head.

Once I reached Grandma, she gave me a small smile, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and grabbed her outstretched hand.

As we were leaving the playground, I felt the intense gaze from the one boy I was trying to evade. His gaze was locked on my being, until I disappeared from his view.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The building that Kushina's apartment was located was a dump, simple as that. The paint was peeling off, some of the windows were boarded up, there was bits of trash scattered over the area. As we walked towards the run down building, I scrunched up my nose in disgust, as a rat the size of a Chihuahua skittered from a trash can.

Once we reached the stairs, we began to ascend to the second level of the building. We walked to the third door on the landing. Grandma knocked on the door three times and took a few steps back. As we waited she gave my hand a little squeeze. I glanced up to her and she gave me a small smile.

We didn't have to wait long, because Kushina was opening up her door. She gave us a huge smile while she said/yelled, "HELLO! COME ON IN, DATTEBANE!"

We both gave her a smile in return and came in. I was surprised to see that even though the outside look like a dump, her home was clean and tidy. She led us to her living room and told us to have a seat, we took it graciously.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my Grandma nod towards Kushina. I glance to Kushina, to see her give my Grandma a warm smile.

Kushina took a deep breath out and tore her eyes away from Grandma to land on me.

With a big smile she asked, "So Rin, how do you feel about training with me to become a ninja?"

_Someone kill me now._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: BAM! Ok getting back course, I would like to see SIX reviews, favorites, or followers.

Ash6751: I know what ya mean, sometimes I wonder how they do it haha and thank you :D

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited

Chapter Twelve

I wanted to tell her no so badly, it was at the tip of my tongue, ready to blurt out. But I couldn't do that, without having suspicion on me. I mean really, what kid doesn't dream about becoming the best ninja there ever was, becoming a hero? A legend? Absolutely none. Probably because, all they think about is the glory and not about how that glory is attained. If kids actually knew the gruesome details of what it takes to be a ninja, I bet not even half of the kids would actually go to the academy. Training this early could prove only to be disadvantageous, mainly because if I'm good enough, I would end up graduating early, catch some unwanted attention *cough* Danzo *cough* Orochimaru *cough**cough*. Who wants that? I enjoy my intestines on the inside thanks. So, I can't very well say no, and there not be repercussions.

Alright, time for my superb acting skills!

I plastered a huge smile on my face as I gazed at Kushina, "Really?! A ninja?! I would love to! I think it'll be super cool!"

"That's the spirit! We'll start tomorrow, with basic exercise to build your body up and then we get into the gritty stuff, Dattebane!"

Oh joy, exercise, what fun.

"Ok Kushina-sensei!"

Her smile became even bigger, if that was possible.

"Oh boy I like the sound of that, dattebane!" she exclaimed, while rubbing her hands together in glee.

_I have a very bad feeling about all of this_, I thought as I gazed at Kushina.

"I'll come pick you up for training tomorrow morning around seven, Ok Rin? So make sure you're up and ready by then."

My eyes grew in size at the time, _are you kidding me right now? She expects me up before normal kids my age get up? BLASPHEMY, I TELL YOU! _

She was looking at me expectantly, so I just nodded my head weakly, in understanding.

She clapped her hands together, "Great, now why don't you go play outside with the rats for a bit, while I speak with your grandmother hmm?"

_Play… with the rats?_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ That can't be sanitary, or even allowable, what have I got myself into, this woman is gonna kill me!_

I just nodded my head jerkily as I made my way outside of the apartment. Once I got outside, I closed the door and headed towards the stairs. I sat down on the top step and with my elbow on my knee; I held my chin in my hand.

_Hmm, no doubt, Kushina's talking to Grandma, about letting me breath for a bit. _I thought as I viewed two Chihuahua sized rats began fighting over some trash. _I mean, I can understand the way she is, seeing as her only daughter, died, giving birth to me and our clan is non-existent, I suppose she's trying to keep me from harm, or trying to keep me a child as long as she can. _

I let out a sigh, as I rubbed my hands down my face. _I'm too old for this, well mentally anyway. _

I perked up, when I heard the door of Kushina's apartment open, and out came Grandma, with Kushina, standing at the doorway. I rose steadily, as she began walking towards me. I waved to Kushina good-bye and she returned it with a warm smile. I turned around and followed Grandma down the stairs.

As we made our way through the village to our home, I glanced towards Grandma and noticed she was in a pensive mood. _Probably revisiting the conversation she had with Kushina, _I thought as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to get her attention. She brought her gaze towards me, once I got her attention I gave her an immense smile and said, "Hey obaa-chan, you know just because I'm training to become a ninja, I'm not gonna leave you alone right? That's a promise!"

That's a tall order, especially in this world, and she knows it too, but she gives me a smile all the same.

"Is that so, Rin-chan?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "Uh-huh! I'll become the strongest ninja this world has ever seen!"

She let out warm laughter at my claim and with eyes swimming in mirth, she said, "Is that right? So does that mean I won't get to see boyfriends in the future?"

"Obaaaa-chaaaaaan! I'm too young for dating, and 'sides, they'd just get in my way." I stated as I brought my nose in the air.

More warm laughter coated my ears as we continued walking.

"Right, right." She said as she continued laughing.

I gave her a beaming smile, glad that she was no longer frowning.

After the walk from Kushina's apartment to our house, I was exhausted. _I'm gonna die when it comes to Kushina's training I just know it! _I thought as Grandma opened the door to the house and let us in. She went to the kitchen to make us a quick dinner, no doubt seeing my exhaustion. So I crashed on the couch, facing the ceiling. I hear pots and pans rattling as she began to cook.

_Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to this torture. I'd rather sleep. _I thought as my face began to look constipated. _Although, I think the Nara's and I will get along swimmingly. _I snickered at the thought.

I know, what you're thinking, 'my, aren't you just a lazy heroine.' You're right I am. It seems that my characteristics followed me into this one, how fun. I'm gonna be the type who has to force myself outta bed, by rewarding myself with something sweet or something equally tempting. I shuddered at my empty wallet already.

"Rin, dinner's ready!"

I got up from my position and headed to the kitchen. I sat down on the mat, said our thanks and began eating.

The dinner was a quiet affair, both of us deep in thought, probably thinking about the future training I've acquired, well I am anyways.

After I finished, I put the plate in the sink, said good night to Grandma, then headed to bed.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, did my business and headed to my bedroom. Once there, I undressed and got into my pajamas. I pulled down the covers and got into bed. I lay there, as I thought about my day. I thought about my third meeting with silver haired brat and how they can't be more than coincidence and about my incoming training.

It wasn't long, before my heavy eyelids began to droop, and I went into dreamland.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The feeling of being shaken woke me up from the wonderful slumber. "Give me five minutes." I stated without opening my eyes and fell back asleep. The human alarm clock left and gave me silence. But not soon after, a big bang filtered through out the room, giving me a heart-attack, while I yelled, "IT'S NOT YOUR COOKIE!"

Laughter filled my ears, as my wide eyes turned to the culprit to see my Grandma with a pot and a spatula.

"That wasn't funny, obaa-chan," I stated as I pouted at her.

Eye's filled with amusement, she replied, "Sorry Rin-chan, you wouldn't wake up so I settled with this. Now get up and get ready, breakfast is on the table, Kushina will be here at seven, you don't wanna be late."

And with that she left, with a smile on her face.

I mumbled profanities, no four year old should know, as I got out of bed and stretched. I started to make my bed when I realized there was no light. _Huh, where's the sun? _I wondered as I took a look at the small cubed window in my room and about let out a shriek in indignation as I realized the sun wasn't even up. _WHAT IS THIS?! I COULD BE SLEEPING! _

My grumblings became multiplied as I cut on the light, and began to make my bed, put on practical clothing for training, which consisted of a short sleeved top, and shorts. I then made my way towards the kitchen. I stopped short at the 'breakfast' that was laid out for me. I spluttered in contempt, as I glanced at the apple and a piece of toast on the table waiting for me.

_This isn't breakfast! This is a meal for models! _I thought as I begrudgingly made my way to the table, and began munching on it unhappily.

_So far training sucks ducks, _I thought as I finished with the apple and began with the toast.

Just a shy from finishing my toast, Kushina busted in here with a beaming smile on her face.

All I could do at the moment was give her a glare, granted it probably didn't look menacing on a four year old, but give me time, I'll perfect it.

"I see that you're ready to go, dattebane!"

My glare intensified.

"I also see that you're not a morning person, but trust me that will change." She smiled even more, borderline creepy, as she looked over at Grandma. "I'll have her back before dinner Nohara-Sama."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" She then preceded to pick me up and threw me over her shoulder and jetted out the door, cackling the entire way.

Do you remember how I spoke about extroverts and their overly cheerful morning personas and how I hated them?

Yeah, I can even put more on that list.

After a few minutes, (because this girl is fast!) we made it to a training ground. She set me on the ground.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

In response, I just gave her a dry look.

Not missing a beat, " Ok minion, I want to see about two laps around this training ground, then about fifty sit-ups, fifty push-ups, and about thirty squats, that should last to about lunch, wouldn't ya say?"

My eyes bulged out of my head. _Granted I know these kids are aliens, but good grief, this woman IS trying to kill me!_

"About a week or two of this, and we'll be on the road to learning about chakra!" She exclaimed in excitement, as she clapped her hands together.

I gave her an incredulous look, before I looked around the training ground we vacated to see how vast it was, and it was e-nor-mous.

_How wonderful. See this is why I hate exercise. _

"Well get started minion, we don't have all day, Dattebane!"

I gave her another glare before I started to jog the perimeter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After hours of torture and me wheezing from lack of air, I finally finished with the exercises she wanted me to do.

"See that wasn't all bad was it." She stated as she gave me a smile. "I've always wanted to teach children, but apparently I scare the kids, can you believe that?" She asked as she laughed it off.

_Oh I believe it alright, me and my lungs. _

"Right, well it's about," She looked up at the sky, to determine the time, "lunchtime, how bout we stop by Minato's and have lunch?"

I just nodded, because I'm still having a hard time breathing. I began to limp towards her as we began to leave the training ground.

_Yep, I'm gonna be sore in the morning, oh what joy!_

Once I caught my breathing, I decided it's time to act my age, hehe.

"But Kushinaaaaa-senseeeeiii, I don't wanna go to your boyfriends place, all you're gonna do is suck face! That's yucky!"

To my satisfaction her face turned an interesting shade of red, almost identical to her hair color as she turned towards me.

"I-it's not gonna be like that Gaki! 'Sides, the White-Fang and his son's gonna be there!"

Wait, come again, who and whose son is gonna be there? She didn't say the White-Fang did she; I mean I must have imagined that right?

I glanced at her and noted that nope I wasn't imagining it and she did in fact say the White-Fang and blast it all, Kakashi.

_Why does my life suck, and my plans backfire so much? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sooooooo I've figured that by the end of this story, y'all are either gonna hate me severely or love me because of what I did. But time can only tell, I suppose hahaha

Ok, now I would like to see either SEVEN reviews, favorites, or followers.

To the reviews:

**BookProf101**: You have no idea! Haha :P

**Sabie0521**: I'm glad I'm not the only one! I guess you'll just have to read and see :P

**Silly60**: You'll just have to read and see! :P

**Easilyaddictedgirl**:What do ya mean?

**Love'sPoison**: I know! I 'bout died when I read it later! Haha

And to the other reviews

**Skyforged, .9 and Jarjaxle**

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited

Chapter Thirteen

_I wonder if they would be concerned if I started slamming my face into something repeatedly. _I thought as I continued walking behind Kushina despairingly. _I mean, they already think I'm an odd child, Kushina, Grandma, and Minato respectively. I can't really harm my reputation more by doing so. _I started to drag my feet as we became closer to the apartment complexes. _However, they might have Inoichi to check my head to see if I have any illnesses, and that would lead to chaos, no thank you, ugh. It seems I have to suck it up and face the oh so annoying Kakashi chibi. Double ugh. _I thought as my head drooped a little in misery.

"Hurry up Gaki! The food could be gone by the time we get there, with how slow you're moving, Dattebane!"

I raised my head a little and escaped my little pity party to see Kushina several feet ahead, waving her hand back and forth in frustration.

I let out a deep sigh, as I hurried my pace to catch up with her.

Once she was satisfied with the shortened distance, she began walking towards my doom. I let out another deep sigh as Kushina rattled on about Minato, about how amazing he is, how great of ninja he was, how great of a kisser he was, among other things (I don't think she realizes she said that), about how he was gonna become Hokage, yadda yadda. And all I could think about was, _gag me. _I could never understand relationships, and I suppose I never will. How could anyone go completely nuts about someone to the point of being brain dead. I don't see the appeal to be completely honest. It's nauseating, really, I mean come on who wants to be called someone's muffin top or snuggle bunny? In public? On a daily basis? Plus let's not forget how relationship takes friendships away. It happened in my prior life, asked if they wanted to go out and hang, Nope, 'I'm hanging with my beau, I've missed him.' I'm like, but you see him every day, e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y. How can you miss someone if you see them every day? Because ever since my friends became involved with a guy, I was left in the dust; it was downright horrid! You wanna know what each of them said, I bet you can guess! They said, you'll see when you fall in love, just you wait your time's a coming. Ha! The jokes on them because I died young, so no I suppose they will never get to see, nor will I. Not that I want to, relationships seem like a lot of work and frustration and stress, who wants that?

Minato this and Minato that went on for the remainder of the walk to the famous Minato Namikaze's apartment; throughout it all I just wanted someone to shoot me and if they can't find a gun, throw a kunai, I'm not picky.

I then begin to notice silence which is a big deal when it involves an Uzumaki. I glanced over to see her fidgeting in place. _Huh well wouldn't ya look at that, Kushina Uzumaki is nervous! Who would have thunked it! _I thought as I tore my gaze away from her and looked at the apartment building we stood in front of. This building was a lot nicer compared to the dump Kushina lived in. The building looked brand spanking new, no flaw in sight. Although, I bet the land lord is a total douchebag, which usually is the case. Nice new building=douchebagery of a land lord and ratty (literally and figuratively speaking) rundown building=The nicest landlord you've ever met. Doesn't make any sense, however there are rare cases where it's swapped, but like I said, rare.

I heard her take in a shuddering breath, "Well, let's go gaki, time's a wasting and food to be tasting, dattebane!" She stated as she began her way to the building and up the stairs to the third floor. Throughout the walk, I noticed some residents give Kushina the stank eye and rude gestures. Here I thought that maybe she was nervous about Minato, but I think she's nervous about the civilians and other ninja's. Behind Kushina's back, I glared back at the hateful people, granted it didn't get my point across they just looked at me funny, but hey, it got them from giving Kushina any more grief!

After we reached the third landing, we began our trek to his apartment. We stopped in front of the fifth door. After she gave me a beaming smile, she began to knock enthusiastically on the door. Not long after, Minato opened the door with a loving smile on his face. He stepped over to Kushina and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Within seconds her face matched the color of her hair. _Why is she emb- oh now I see hehehe. _A smirk adorned my features, as I glanced up at her.

"Eh, Kushina-sensei, I thought you said you and your boyfriend wasn't gonna suck face?"

The reaction was simultaneous; Minato spluttered and began blushing fiercely, as Kushina began to turn redder. They turned towards me and began waving their hands back and forth, while shaking their heads.

I smiled at them, while laughing hysterically on the inside. _Oh how I love being four sometimes! _

"Who's at the door, Minato-san?" A little voice inquired, which brought a relieved smile to Minato's face, whereas my smile fell from mine.

_Happy feeling gone, _I thought as Minato turned around to answer. I glanced past Minato's legs (because let's face it, to me he seems like a giant) to see admiration adorn the young Hatake's face. _Whatever happened to his emotions? To him being a human? _I wondered as Sakumo came to the door in curiosity. _Oh that's what happened. _

"-na and Rin-san."

All of a sudden Kakashi's attention snapped on me, which jerked me out of my thoughts. Great, round four is about to commence.

Minato opened his mouth and probably about to introduce us, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"I've already met her. She's weird."

My eyebrow began to twitch.

"And where were you, I wonder." He scoffed

"With you obviously, I wanted to know what you were up to."

"Do you not hear yourself when you talk? Or is stupidity your second language?

His eyes blazed in anger, "I'm not stupid! I'm really smart for my age, a lot of people say so!"

I gave him a dry look as I said, "Let me guess, your dad and Minato-san, correct?

He huffed some more, "Just you wait, I'll prove I'm a genius and then you'll have to say it as well!"

The adults looked on our banter, with amusement as they continued to listen. I'm enjoying this just as much. Who knew little Kakashi could get riled up so quickly? Better take advantage of it before it disappears.

I scoffed, "Puh-lease! The day I say anything remotely nice to you is the day pigs fly! That won't be anytime soon though, because Kushina is still on land!"

Let's see how long, it'll take her.

Kushina continued laughing for a few minutes, as I saw her run that in her head again. And there's that famous anger.

She huffed and smacked the back of my head, "I'm not fat gaki, dattebane!"

I looked up at her while rubbing the back of my head, "I didn't call you fat, I called you a pig, there's a difference."

"There is not, dattebane!"

"Pigs eat a lot, and I compared you to one because you do in fact eat a lot."

She continued to give me the stink eye.

The sound of clapping snagged our attention to Minato.

"Speaking of food, how about we head in and start eating?"

At the mention of food, Kushina's face lit up like the fourth of July as she flew into the apartment. I shook my head, _see what I mean? _

I felt a large hand land on my shoulder, I look up to see Minato's smiling face. _No matter how uber pretty he is, I am NOT gonna embarrass myself again! _I thought as he gestured towards his door.

I turned and began walking through the door to see Kakashi waiting on me. _I hope this isn't gonna be frequent thing. _I thought as I scowled.

I stopped by him and gave him an inquisitive gaze.

"I'm showing you where to go, I would just let you embarrass yourself, but Tou-san said to be polite."

_Well isn't he just a charming little fella', _I thought as my eyebrow began to jump in irritation.

Controlling my anger, I said tightly, "Lead the way, Hatake-san." Because there is no way am I gonna call him Kakashi, that would indicate we're friends and we're far from it. Don't get me wrong I would love to call him my friend when we're in our twenties, just not now. I wouldn't be able to handle the headaches that come with interacting him.

He nodded his head and began walking towards what I'm assuming is the dining room. Not long after, my assumptions were correct when we reached a room that had a long low table. Minato already had the table filled with an assortment of foods and desserts, ranging from ramen (I'm pretty much guessing Kushina ordered him to have it), to dango.

Minato was seated on the far right side with Kushina beside him and Hatake and Hatake junior on the opposite side. _Now I wonder where I'm gonna sit. _I deliberated as I made my way to Kushina's side.

Once we said our thanks, we began piling our plates of food. The beginning of the dinner was quiet as each of us was eating. But it didn't last long, in a room full of ninjas and promising ninjas.

"So Sakumo, are you going to register Kakashi into the academy."

And I ignored the rest of the conversation after that, because I mean come on, I already know what's supposed to happen. Kakashi's going to graduate early, because he's a genius (I'll admit in my head that he's a genius, but I will NEVER admit it out loud). He's gonna grow up and be the famous copy-cat ninja. Well that was all before _I_ came along of course. Granted he probably will graduate early, because of the incoming war, but after that? Who knows.

I just put a piece of meat in my mouth when Kushina turned to give me a beaming smile. _Ok, what did I miss? _I thought as I gazed back at her questioningly.

I heard someone scoff beside me, so I turned to the person in question. Kakashi gave me an incredulous look before he said, "Her? In the academy? She'll never make it!"

And that's when I began choking on my food.

"Puh-lease, ya little brat, Rin-chan here will be the best when I get done with her, dattebane!" She exclaimed as she beat my back, so that I don't die on the pork I was chewing. I believe this is karma, because I made fun of pigs. Huh death by pig, what a wonderful way to go. Once I swallowed the food, without dying, I croaked out a 'what?'

She then glanced to me, "Well sure gaki! In a year or two, you should be able to register for the academy."

"R-right. A year or two, no sweat." But in my head, I was freaking out.

They began to speak amongst their selves about their academy days and so forth, but I ignored them again; only thinking about the next one or two years.

During my inner panic, I never noticed Kakashi's gaze on my being and how it stayed there for the remainder of the lunch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, Kushina told them that it was getting late and that she had to take me home. I didn't complain, because that gave me time to think and plan.

We waved in farewell, as we descended down the stairs. After reaching the ground floor, we made our way through the village. Kushina was humming a happy tune and I was deep in thought.

Not even half-way through it, did I get run over. I fell to the ground as well in the process of scraping my hands and on my right knee. I could hear yelling at whoever knocked me down to 'be careful!' and to 'watch where you're going, dattebane!' as I took in the damage my hands were done. I cringed as I realized that I'm going to add more scars than the original character had.

Oh well.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I glanced up and about froze at who knocked me down. I closed my eyes and prayed that they will be gone and someone else had knocked me down. I let out a breath and opened my eyes, to see that no the person didn't disappear, they were still apologizing profusely to Kushina and myself, more to Kushina, because she seems more uptight about it than myself.

Obito Uchiha stood in front of me with his signature goggles on his head and the Uchiha crest shown proudly on his clothing. He was missing a front tooth and his baby fat was still in place. His onyx eyes showed child-like remorse and his raven-black hair had bits and pieces of tree leaves stuck in it.

Just great, two people in one day.

But then he took off in haste to get away from the angry female beside me. Which I wouldn't blame him, I don't want that anger towards me anytime soon.

Thankfully, he didn't get a good look on my face, so I can't complain too much. Maybe fate is going easy on me today.

Kushina let out one more huff before she bent down to see the damage. She tsked as she picked me up and we took off towards the house.

Not even four minutes later, Kushina was knocking on the door. Not long after Grandma opened the door. I was still in a daze with my meeting with Obito, that I missed the conversation between them and the look of concern Grandma shot towards me.

Kushina patted my head affectionately and bid farewell before she took off again. Grandma then brought me to the bathroom to disinfect the wounds and wrap them up so they won't get infected.

I think she asked me if I wanted to go to bed and I think I nodded because all of a sudden my clothes were off, my pajamas was on and I was tucked in the bed with the door and light cut off.

I blinked once in confusion and then it dawned on me that what happened wasn't a dream that it actually really happened.

I met Obito Uchiha.

Granted he didn't get a good look at my face and we didn't have a conversation.

Still, I MET OBITO UCHIHA. The one who goes crazy over a girl, which is crazy all in itself. I mean what person in their right mind would destroy mankind because a person you were infatuated with ends up dying. And I know what you're gonna say, 'But you're wrong, he was in love with her.' Yeah I don't care, I say he was infatuated, I mean really what, how old was he again like thirteen or fourteen? Well any who, what young teenager knows about love? I don't give me 'their adults in the ninja nation' spiel, because it won't work, they're still kids. And besides the big idiot(talking about Rin here, the other one) didn't care about him, just lead him on; which I do not like at all. She was infatuated with Kakashi, the emotionless jerk. What gives?

And that's why I'm not gonna let that stupid love triangle form. I'm gonna get them to become the best of friends even if it kills me! If I have to, I'll go be friends with the Nara's!

I nodded my head in determination.

My eyes began to droop with exhaustion as the day's events caught up with me. I didn't last long as the sand man caught me in his trap and I drifted off in slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo! Another chapter! Ok now I would like to see either EIGHT reviews, favorites, or follows.

I would also like to thank to those who reviewed and gave me feedback, I am loving it!

Until next time, LEAF ON!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Not edited

Chapter Fourteen

The feeling of being shaken woke me up from my deep slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to see Grandma beside me with a warm smile. I groaned upon realizing that it was indeed another day to train with Kushina. _Oh what fun, note the sarcasm_. I slowly rose up to a sitting position as I let out a huge yawn. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remove the remaining sleep from them. I looked over and noticed that Grandma left, probably to fix my 'breakfast'. I shook my head thinking about the mediocre breakfast as I sluggishly got out of bed. I tried to stretch, but slight pain hindered me from continuing.

_Effects after that wonderful thought out training, ugh, _I thought as I continued stretching overlooking the pain. I then limped over to my dresser and got the same outfit from yesterday and began dressing, slowly of course. I then limped over to the bed and made it.

After doing the bathroom routine, I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast which consisted of dry toast and an apple. Don't get me wrong, I understand why I have to eat so little. But still, I miss the big breakfasts that Grandma used to fix us. I let out a sigh as I thought about the many delicious foods that filled the table once upon a time. But alas, that's the least of my worries, Kushina expects me to be academy ready in a year or two. Which by the way cannot happen, well not in a year at least; I don't mind going when I turn six, probably be the best anyways. I shrugged my shoulders; maybe all I have to do is act dumb when it comes time to learning chakra, that shouldn't be hard.

"GOOD MORNING, DATTEBANE!"

_Peaceful time gone, ugh it can't be seven already can it?_ I glanced over at the time, _I guess it can. _I thought as I let out a sigh, as I got up from the table and made my way to the living room to find Kushina talking animatedly with Grandma.

_How is she this cheerful this early? _I thought as I scowled at her.

Once Kushina saw my presence, she immediately stopped talking and gave me a beaming smile.

"Ready gaki?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled. I began to walk leisurely towards her. Once I reached her, she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes and took off out the door, while at the same time nodding at Grandma.

_Does she think I can't walk? _I thought as I watched the scenery flash by us as we made our way to the training ground. After a few minutes, she picked me up from her shoulder and gingerly set me on my feet. I took a look around to notice that is was the same training ground as yesterday.

"Ok before you start your training, I want you to stretch. I forgot about that yesterday, so I'm sorry if you're sore." She smiled at me sheepishly as I gave her my best four year old glare.

"Also, I know your hands are injured, but you're going to do the same amount as yesterday. It makes no difference, because if you were in an actual fight, the enemy could care less if you're injured or not. Alright gaki?"

I nodded my head in understanding as I began my stretches, which by the way my muscles screamed in protest. Afterwards I took off in a jog around the perimeter of the training ground. I set my pace where I don't tire myself too fast. Once the laps were done, I went to a tree limb that was partially in the ground. I sat down and stuck my feet underneath, while I did my sit-ups. Once I finished them, I turned around and got on my hands and knees, wincing throughout the ordeal.

By the time I was finished with my training, I was covered in sweat and my breathing was labored as I lay on the ground waiting for Kushina to announce it was time for lunch. Not too long, her person stood beside me, blocking the sun.

"Ready for lunch minion," she asked as she smiled down at me. I nodded my head in agreement as I gradually got up from the ground. I legs wobbled as I stood and took a step. I saw her shake her head, as she crouched down in front of me.

"Get on minion, your short legs can't handle the exertion." If I wasn't so tired, I would have snapped back, so without saying a word, I climbed on her back and loosely slung my arms around her neck, as I felt her arms hook around my legs. I laid my head on her shoulder as we journeyed through Konoha. Once we reached our destination, probably Ichiraku's, she sat me down gently on the stool and then she sat beside me.

"What'll be Kushina?" Teuchi, the owner, asked.

"The usual, and for Rin-chan," She looked at me inquisitively, I mumbled out a beef.

He nodded as he got to work on our lunch. I laid my head on the counter as I waited for it to be ready.

"Don't worry gaki, it'll get easier. Then you'll be kicking butt and taking names, dattebane!" She exclaimed while giving me a huge grin. I just nodded my head, too tired to speak. _By golly I hope so! I'm about to fall asleep! _I thought as I felt my eyelids starting to droop. If I haven't complained about my age in a while, let me remedy that. Being four sucks ducks, I repeat being four sucks ducks.

I snapped to attention as I saw the bowl of food being placed in front of me. We said our thanks and began eating. Well in my case eating, in Kushina's case inhaling. With the food an inch away from my mouth, I stared at Kushina with wide eyes, _So that's where Naruto gets his table manners. _ I just shook my head and continued eating.

After six bowls of ramen, one for me and five for Kushina, we began walking. A little of my energy returned to me after I ate the ramen, so thankfully I'm not as tired as I was before. As we journeyed out of the heart of the village we came across two different paths, the left one leading to my house and the right one, who knows? I started to take the left one, but was stopped by Kushina's hand on my head.

"I'm not taking you back yet, gaki, I want to take you somewhere." She stated as she pushed me in the direction of the right path. Welp, it seems I'll get to find out what the right path takes.

Not long after we come across tall strong walls stretching far on both sides of a black looking gate. _Huh, I wonder who lives here? Whoever they are, we live awfully close to one another. _

We stopped in front of the gate and waited for a few seconds before a shinobi appeared out of thin air, making me yelp in surprise. I clutched my chest feeling my heart beat frantically at the small scare. Beside me I heard Kushina snicker in amusement. _Laugh all you want, just you wait till I get older, _I thought mischievously as a smile adorned my features.

The unknown ninja didn't have an ounce of emotion on his face as he gazed at us and said, "Name and purpose?"

The smile on Kushina's face fell as she gazed back to the ninja in front of us and without breaking eye contact with him, she stated, "Kushina Uzumaki and Rin Nohara, We're here to visit Mikoto Uchiha."

And that's when I froze, _You've got to be kidding me! It's bad enough that I run into Kakashi almost on a daily basis, but I live closely to the Uchiha compound! I just can't catch a break! _

Throughout my panic attack, I never realized our walk through the compound as we made it to Mikoto's house. I glanced up in surprise at the traditional house in front of me. It had the sliding doors and a small porch leading into the house.

"Hey gaki, why don't you sit out here for a little bit, while I talk to Mikoto-chan, okay?" I nodded and sat down in a daze as I heard Kushina slide the door open and closed. I turned towards the house as I heard someone crying from the house, possibly Mikoto, as Kushina was trying to calm her down. _I wonder why she's upset? _I thought as I brought my gaze in front of me.

The Uchiha compound was beautiful and peaceful, well that is if you're an Uchiha. I couldn't tell you how many dubious gazes were shot my way. All of the houses were traditional and there were small shops littered throughout it. I noticed that there was a sakura cherry blossom tree in the center of the compound with small benches surrounding it.

"Who are you?" a young voice asked snottily. A frown adorned my features as I brought my gaze to a small boy around my age standing in front of the porch. He had shaggy black hair and onyx eyes; wearing practical clothing for training with the Uchiha crest showing proudly against his shirt.

"Rin Nohara."

"You're not an Uchiha." He stated rather arrogantly. I snorted at his observation as I gave him a dry look.

"No dip Sherlock. What gave it away?" His face scrunched up in anger.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I gave him a condescending look.

"Sure I am, I have permission, my sensei is talking to Mikoto-san."

He gave me a suspicious look, "how do you know my sister?"

I just gaped at him stupidly, _I didn't know she had a brother. Did she have one in the original time-line? I don't think so, did I change something? _I wondered as I continued looking at him.

I was about to reply when Kushina and Mikoto both came outside. Mikoto looks worse for wear, with her face having red splotches and her eyes puffy.

"Hikaku, stop pestering Rin-san."

"Sorry Neechan," He mumbled.

Mikoto just nodded and said her goodbyes to both of us as I continued gape in astonishment at the bi-polar boy beside me. We began our way out of the compound, passing many Uchiha's.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I met the arrogant Hikaku Uchiha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As we made our way back to my house I thought about my new acquaintance and how he was related to Mikoto. Which reminds me.

"Eh, Kushina-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Her trance broken as she glanced down at me.

"What was wrong with Mikoto-san?"

She let out a long sigh as she rolled her eyes towards the sky.

"She's sad." _No dip, I kinda gathered that. _

"Why's she sad?"

"Do you remember me talking to you about love?"

What does that have to do with Mikoto? I just nodded my head.

"Well, she loves someone very much, but she can't be with him." I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Why not?" She let out another drawn out sigh as she rubbed her face.

"Because her parents had her in an arranged marriage." I already knew what they were, so for craps and giggles, I played the innocent, ignorant four year old.

"What's that?" She glanced at me.

"It's when a boy's parents and a girl's parents decide to make them marry."

"So Mikoto-san has to marry she doesn't love?"

Kushina only nodded in confirmation

"That's awful!" I exclaimed outraged. Kushina smiled at me weakly.

"I agree gaki, but her parents wants her to be grateful, because her intended is the next head of the clan."

_Wow, I didn't know she was arranged to marry Fugaku or that she had loved another before him. Learn something new every day it seems._

"But she doesn't care about that does she?"

"No, no she does not. But it's for the good of the clan." She stated rather harshly.

"I'm glad, I'm not a part of any clan, that awanged mawiages sounds awful." She snickered at my words.

I can't say my double r's yet, so sue me.

"You and me both gaki." She stated as we continued our walk.

Not long after did we make it back to my house. Kushina knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds before Grandma opened it up with a smile. Kushina smiled politely back and ruffled my hair affectionately as she said goodbye. I waved as she walked away. I then walked into the house. I sat on the couch as I heard Grandma say that supper was almost done.

Soon after, we sat at the low table eating quietly. I glanced at Grandma wondering if she would ever make me face the torture of an arranged marriage. One way to find out it seems.

"Hey obaa-chan," She glanced at me, waiting for me to finish, "would you ever put me in an awanged mawiage?"

She chuckled softly, "No dear, you have nothing to worry about, I believe in Love and nothing fake."

I let out a breath in relief. "That's good, I don't want to end up with someone awwogant or pig-headed."

She laughed warmly and while amusement glittered in her eyes she stated, "indeed."

After I finished, I let out a big yawn and told Grandma goodnight and then I headed to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Ok so I don't know if Mikoto ever had any siblings or if she was arranged to marry Fukaku, but in this story she does.

Any who, I would love to thank those of you who reviewed, followed and favorited, it means the world to me. Y'all are my motivators!

This time I would like to see EIGHT reviews, favorites, or follows.

Until next time, LEAF ON!


End file.
